GLEE: Santana & Brittany The College Years
by SourPatchKid1985
Summary: After graduation, Santana and Brittany head off to NYC to pursue their dreams. However, in order to afford these dreams, they must share an apartment with what may seem like an unlikely group. Focuses on Santana/Brittany but includes R/F & Q/P & K.
1. Chapter 1

Six sets of eyes wandered around in amazement. This was the moment they had been waiting for, the moment that was going to start their lives as young adults. All stood with smiles in the spacious entryway, bags at their feet and more to be brought in from outside. This was it. This was their time.

"Rent is due at the first of the month, you won't get your security deposit back, and don't make me regret renting this to you delinquents," the landlord said in a thick foreign accent as he handed them each a key to the apartment. He gave them one final look-over before shaking his head and leaving.

Santana smiled to her girlfriend Brittany, taking a moment to let it all settle in. Not only did they get the chance to live together during their college years, but they were far away from their parents and all of their rules. They were in the land of possibilities, New York City.

"San we have to go look for that man that plays guitar in his underwear," Brittany, her girlfriend for an undetermined amount of years said, dragging her to the open window overlooking the city.

Santana laughed, wrapping her in hug.

"Well I think the first thing we should decide on is who gets what room." Santana never expected in a million years that she would be bunking with Rachel Berry. When the idea was brought to her, it took her fifteen minutes to calm herself from laughter. After their duet in Glee club last year things have been more civil between the two. One might even call their relationship friends. Santana even liked to think of her digs at Rachel as 'friendly' now.

"Rach let's just enjoy this for one more minute before we get to all your rules." Finn Hudson, fiancé to Rachel Berry and undecided major at NYCNU. Again, Santana would have rather pulled all her toenails off then live with Lurch and Smurfette, but the rent in New York City was high and her parents would only pay so much before they considered it spoiling.

"Finn I for one would like to get settled. We only have a week before school starts. We have so much to do. You need to find a job," she continued on, but Santana stopped listening. She turned to the other couple in the room, the couple she was more than excited to be sharing a living space with.

"Let's grab the best room before she finishes her paragraph of a sentence," Puck whispered to his girlfriend Quinn. Santana couldn't be more than happy for the couple for finally getting their act together. After Quinn's accident, things between them got serious and he was with her every step of the way to recuperation.

Quinn smiled, before shaking her head. "Trust me; she won't go down without a battle." It didn't go unnoticed how grateful Quinn looked with every step she took. No one was more surprised than her when she danced her way through Nationals for their Glee Club competition.

Santana let the banter continue on for a few minutes before raising her voice. "Look people, grab a room because I wants to get me and Britts stuff unpacked," she said silencing the room.

Everyone locked eyes before racing out of the main room and down the hallway where the rooms were located. Finn being dumb but quick managed to snag him and Rachel the biggest room. Santana was all for rioting until Brittany sweetly reminded her that the smaller their room was, the more they would need to stick close together. The sweet thought settled Santana until they began unpacking.

* * *

"Britt where am I supposed to put my shoes? This closet is a joke," she grumbled from her spot on the floor near the opening of the closet.

Brittany turned from her place on their bed where she was folding their underwear to put in the dresser on the far wall. "We can get one of those bag things you shove under the bed and just put them all in there," she suggested, smiling at the lacy pair of panties of Santana's she came across.

Santana rolled her eyes as she got up from the floor. She lazily collapsed onto their bed, wrecking the neat piles of folded laundry. She lifted her head, wincing at her destruction. "Sorry baby," she said, beginning to fix them.

Brittany only laughed. "You knew we were gonna have to downsize San," she said, playfully tapping her girlfriend on the nose. "Besides would you rather have your spacious closet at home without me or this puny one and me snuggled up to you every night?" she asked.

Santana scrunched up before laying her head in Brittany's Indian style folded lap. "Damn Hudson and his quick reflexes," she mumbled, snuggling her head into a comfortable position.

Brittany smiled as she finished folding the last pair of underwear. She gently placed both hands on the sides of Santana's cheeks before leaning down to peck her lips. "You're cute," she whispered before leaning down to kiss her again.

Santana smiled, happy that she and Brittany were finally how they should be, living together and happier than ever. She knew the only reason their parents were letting them live together was for the fact that they couldn't get pregnant by one another. And both sets of parents were glad for the now peaceful nights they would have not burying their heads under pillows.

"I'm not interrupting am I," Rachel asked as she entered the girl's bedroom.

Santana rolled her eyes before sitting up from her position. "What is it Rachel?" she asked, still getting used to not insulting her every chance she got.

Brittany smiled at her before carrying some underwear over to the dresser.

Cleary uncomfortable with seeing her friends' undergarments, Rachel avoided looking Brittany's way and kept her focus on Santana. "Finn was gonna call for a pizza. There's that place right across the street so we figured we'd try it. You guys want anything special on yours?" she asked.

"I'll take gummy bears on mine," Brittany said as she divided the top drawer in half.

Rachel squinted her eyes in confusion at Brittany before looking back to Santana for an explanation. That was usually how it worked.

"Britt this is pizza pizza not dessert pizza," Santana clarified, not at all weirded out at Brittany's response.

"Oh just plain then," she said, giving her well organized drawer the once over before shutting it.

Rachel nodded slowly, still not understanding how Brittany could eat gummy bears on pizza.

Santana saw her confusion and while she normally could care less what Rachel thought, they were turning a new leaf. "Sometimes Britt and I make huge sugar cookies and pile tons of junk food on top like gummy bears, Hersey's syrup, sprinkles. We call them dessert pizzas," she said.

Rachel smiled. "That's cute," she said.

Santana rolled her eyes. The last thing she needed was Rachel thinking she was cute. "We'll just take plain," she said, walking over to their desk. She grabbed her purse and pulled out a twenty. "Here," she said, handing it to Rachel.

Rachel shook her head. "We got this. You get next time," she said sweetly.

Santana nodded. "Thank you," she said lowly.

Rachel nodded back before turning to leave. "I'll get you when it's here," she said as she made her way out the door.

"Yeah and knock next time," Santana called out to the closing door.

Brittany smiled, walking over to wrap Santana in a hug. They gently rocked back and forth taking in the mess before them. "We're never gonna be done are we?" Santana asked miserably, squeezing onto Brittany tighter.

"Well I got the underwear put away," Brittany answered proudly making Santana chuckle.

* * *

"Best pizza ever," Puck commented through a mouthful of sauce and cheese.

The couples sat around the table that was furnished with the apartment. It was nearing seven o'clock and the only couple that was close to being done with their rooms was Quinn and Puck. Believe or not, Puck was good with household chores.

"Puck we need to get a fan for our room. I don't know about your guys' rooms, but ours is like a freaking inferno," Quinn said before taking her napkin to wipe sauce off of Puck's chin.

Smiling, he batted her hand away. "That is definitely on the top of our list babe," he answered. "No way are me and my fellows sweating it out all night," he added, making the entire table grimace.

"Well we need a whole other room for our clothes. I cannot get over how small these closets are," Rachel complained, earning her a glare from Santana. "What?" she asked.

"Your closet is huge compared to mine and Britts. We can barely fit anything into it. I have no idea what we're gonna do with all our clothes," Santana said as she grabbed another slice from the box.

"You're probably gonna have to ship some back home," Finn pointed out, not only to Santana but also directed towards his girlfriend.

Both girls looked appalled. "Yeah right," they mumbled under their breath.

Brittany laughed at how similar Santana and Rachel were. That's probably why they didn't get along for so many years. "We'll figure it out San." She placed her hand on Santana's thigh, gently rubbing it with soothing circles.

"Brittany's right. I mean people have lived here before us and worked it out right? We just gotta get in the groove of things," Finn encouraged.

"Speaking of getting in the groove of things, how are we gonna handle the whole cleaning, food, rules stuff," Quinn asked while gesturing her hand around the apartment.

Before Rachel could speak, Santana jumped in. "Easy, we all clean our own rooms and bathrooms. We alternate the rest of the apartment between couples. As for food, label what you want as yours the rest is up for grabs," she said, earning a mixture of expressions from the peanut gallery.

"Well them someone is spending more money than the rest Santana. If we have bottled waters in the refrigerator that me and Finn bought and they're gone three days later. Don't you think it's a little unfair for us to have to replace that," Rachel asked.

"What about if we all chip in every week for the necessities. I mean we're all going to drink water and use milk and napkins. We should have a set budget for that stuff and each week a couple has to go and get it. We could put an envelope on the refrigerator and each week everyone puts forty dollars or so in it," Quinn suggested.

The group nodded, liking the idea. "Yeah, we'll just take things on as they come. I mean obviously we have to be respectful of one another. No loud music late at night or having people over," Puck said.

"I don't think anyone should be allowed over. There's enough people in this place already," Rachel argued then added, "Well except Kurt. He should be allowed over whenever he wants," she said causing everyone to nod in agreement. He was just across town in a dormitory for his school.

"Well I'll be the one to say it because I know no one else will, but our rooms are fairly close to one another so keep the bumping and the grinding to yourselves. No one needs to hear that shit," Santana said, scrunching her face in disgust at the thought of Finn and Rachel get the nasty on.

"Well you two especially. You go at it like rabbits," Quinn laughed, making the pair blush.

"I never got that expression," Finn said making everyone look at him with disbelief, even Brittany. "What?" he asked embarrassed.

"It means," Puck started but Santana held up her hand.

"Let's just keep it on the down low people. We don't need to be involved in one another's love life's. Just keep 'it' to yourselves," she said, getting agreeing nods from Quinn, Rachel, and Brittany.

"Alright well does someone want to go to the store now and get some stuff? Because we're gonna need drinks and cleaning stuff," Quinn said.

"Don't worry about cleaning stuff. My dads packed us a whole supply plus sponges and dry clothes, and some other stuff," Rachel noted, making her way over to one of the boxes in the kitchen.

Quinn nodded impressed with her friend's parents. She grabbed a piece of paper and pen from the counter and held them up to her friends. "Me and Puck will go since we need a fan anyway. Everyone write what you want and leave some money and we'll head out in a few," she said, handing the pen to Santana.

Puck frowned. "You mean we have to carry groceries and fan back here babe?" he complained, not used to not having a car to take him places.

Quinn smiled while rolling her eyes. "You're a strong guy," she teased.

Santana contemplated what she wanted. She and Brittany could do some shopping of their own for toiletries and what not, but right now they just needed some drinks and breakfast food. The rest could be handled tomorrow. "You want anything special Britt?" she asked, as she finished up her list of items.

Brittany looked at the ceiling in concentration, trying to think if she needed anything in particular. "Ummm maybe just some fruit for the morning or something. And yogurt," she said, making her girlfriend's face scrunch up in disgust. She laughed, never understanding Santana's phobia of yogurt.

Santana finished up before handing the pen to Finn. She gently grabbed Brittany's hand and began leading her back to their bedroom so they could finish unpacking. "Thanks guys," she said as they were leaving.

Rachel watched as the two made their way out of the room, leaving a mess at the kitchen table. "Yeah don't worry, we'll clean up," she shouted sarcastically, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Thanks," she heard making her even more angered.

* * *

"Okay so you have lecture classes Tuesday Thursday, and dance Monday to Friday?" Santana confirmed as her and Brittany sat in bed trying to figure out their schedules for the upcoming semester. They had given up on unpacking, deciding they'll have a fresh start in the morning. "What kind of lectures are there for dancing majors?" Santana asked confused.

Brittany laughed. "No I'm a dancing minor, member. I chose journalism for my major," she reminded, playful tapping Santana on the nose.

Santana smiled, shaking her head. "Right, I forgot miss overachiever," she teased, but really was extremely proud of Brittany for her choice. She knew Brittany had all the confidence in the world when it came to dancing, but anything else put extreme insecurity into her girlfriend. She secretly made it her mission before they left to keep encouraging Brittany about her other skills.

Brittany leaned over Santana, reading what her girlfriend was typing on her laptop. The heading read, "Brittany and Santana's Ridiculously Crazy Schedules Fall 2012." She laughed before laying her head against Santana's shoulder.

"Alright, I have my pre law classes on Monday, Wednesday, Friday, and my performing arts classes Tuesday, Thursday. That's awesome Britt cause then we have the weekends to do whatever," she smiled, as she typed in her schedule.

Brittany smiled. "Yeah but I'm sure we'll have to do something for school on the weekends," she said, rubbing her hand up and down Santana's side.

"Yeah but since both our parents aren't making us work the first semester, we'll still have plenty of time together baby," she encouraged, maybe more for her own comfort than Brittany.

It was going to be a lot different than high school where they spent the majority of their days together. Now they were taking classes that specified each of their interests and they were literally going to be separated most of the day. That was something they were going to need to get used to.

"You ordered your books and everything right?" Santana asked as she put her laptop on the nightstand next to her. Brittany nodded tiredly while Santana situated herself, turning off the lights before laying back down, taking Brittany with her so her head was lying on her chest. She ran her fingers through Brittany's soft locks as they continued to talk.

"Do you think we're gonna be okay San," Brittany whispered, knowing that they would either succeed together or fail in the city.

Santana took a moment to think before replying. Of course she dreamed of them both succeeding in their chosen fields, her a top entertainment lawyer, Brittany a successful dancer turned host of her own talk show. But she couldn't say for sure that everything would turn out okay. It wasn't a sure thing and that scared her. But she would never tell Brittany that.

"We're gonna be awesome Britt," she whispered into the darkness hoping fate would take her words in hand.

* * *

It only felt like minutes later, but in reality morning had arose. Santana buried her head into her pillow, trying to block out the noise circulating throughout the apartment. She knew without even opening her eyes that Brittany was up and about due to the coldness the bed pervaded. She tiredly rubbed her head into her pillow, wanting more sleep but the voices only seemed to get louder as everyone got up. Sighing, she grabbed for her phone on the nightstand to read the time. 8:00AM.

"Great," she whispered to herself, hoping everyday wouldn't be like this. She scheduled later classes on purpose. She sat up, leaning against the headboard to wake up. She was more than ecstatic when Brittany walked in with a cup of coffee. "Is that for me?" she asked like a little child awaiting a present.

Brittany laughed, shutting the door with her foot before approaching the bed. She sat on Santana's side before holding out the mug for her girlfriend. "Yes it is honey buns," she joked, knowing Santana hated cheesy pet names like that.

But Santana was too distracted by the offering to notice. She took the mug and winked at Brittany before taking a big gulp. "Mmm that's so good," she complimented, loving how Brittany always made her coffee just right.

Brittany smiled while leaning back on Santana. Santana wrapped one arm around Brittany's front while using the other hand to take sips of her morning brew. "You ready to finish up the room babe?" Santana asked, laughing a little at the mess in front of them. Boxes were literally piled to the ceiling and the floor was covered with clothes that hadn't hung up or put away in dressers.

Brittany rolled her eyes at the thought. "Don't remind me. I wish I could close my eyes, open them, and everything would be in place. Too bad we couldn't bring Tubs. He's a great organizer. He helped my mom with the pantry once," she said rubbing her head back and forth on Santana, trying to find a comfortable spot for her head to rest.

Santana smiled knowing that's what Mrs. Pierce had told Brittany. Her girlfriend took things too literal sometimes. What really had happened was Lord Tubbington was scouting for food in the pantry closet and his weight took down a whole self therefore making Mrs. Pierce have to reorganize it.

"Britt did you wake San," Quinn interrupted as she made her way into their room without knocking. She's walked in on them in weird situations plenty of times to be embarrassed now.

Santana tilted her head towards Quinn. "Q why do you have flour all over you?" she said too tired to even laugh.

Quinn stood in front of her friends covered in pancake batter. "It's pancake batter. Puck decided to be cute," she said sarcastically. "So I withheld sex from him for a week so now he's in the kitchen cleaning," she laughed.

Santana smiled. "That's harsh. Are there any pancakes left?" she asked, dodging a slap from Brittany as her stomach began to grumble. "What?" she asked her girlfriend.

Quinn sighed. "They're on the counter. I'm going in the shower," she said leaving a trail of powder on her way out.

Brittany laughed before getting up from the bed. "San there's a gym up the street that I'm gonna join tomorrow. It's where all the dancers train and stuff so I get a free membership with the school," Brittany said and began twirling around the messy room.

Santana chuckled at her energy, placing her coffee cup on the nightstand. "Maybe I'll join with you. Now that I don't have the cheerios, I'm gonna get out of shape," she said while getting out of bed.

Brittany stopped mid twirl. "Santana you're gorgeous. But if you wanna join, go for it. We can go together in the mornings or something," Brittany suggested, secretly loving the idea because she was sort of afraid to go on her own.

Santana smiled. "Come on, I need a shower before we start," she said, gesturing for Brittany to follow her into their bathroom.

"I already showered," Brittany said, not picking up on Santana's intentions.

Santana smiled. "I know," she said, raising her finger to beckon Brittany forward.

Brittany smiled. "I guess I can use another one," she laughed, slapping Santana on the bottom as she followed her into the bathroom.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay so keep it or send it back?" Rachel asked from the foot of Brittany and Santana's bed. It was late afternoon and she and Quinn decided to help the girls get situated since they were at their wits ends with what to do with the space in their room. They were currently deciding on which clothes were necessities for NYC. Rachel held up a sheer pink top that belonged to Santana.

"Keep," Santana announced, barely looking up from filing her nails while Brittany voiced her opinion of, "Send back."

Santana raised her eyes at her girlfriend. "Does that mean you hate that top? I wore it like fifty times," she said with a hint of bitterness.

Brittany rolled her eyes. "Exactly it's been used to its capacity. Get rid of it," she said, beginning to get tired of this. They've been arguing back and forth for hours about what to keep and what not too.

"Send it back San. It's well worn," Quinn added, which Brittany was thankful for. If they didn't have a third party, nothing would have gotten accomplished.

"Whatever," Santana grumbled, rubbing her nails against her shirt before placing the file on her nightstand. She rose from the bed, lifting her tired arms above her head to stretch. "Can we take a break? This is giving me a headache," she complained.

Brittany sighed while lying back on her pillows dramatically. She covered her eyes with her hands before mumbling, "We're never gonna be done."

Santana smiled, leaning down to brush her lips over Brittany's covered hands. Brittany lifted her hands after touch, locking her eyes with Santana. She pouted at the sweet look Santana was sending her. "Why do you have so many clothes?" she whined.

Santana laughed, grabbing Brittany's hands to lift her into a sitting position. She rested behind her and began rubbing her fingers softly into Brittany's shoulders. "Sorry baby. I'll go through it later and it'll be nice and clean in here tomorrow," she whispered softly, brushing her lips gently into the back of Brittany's head.

"I should send a picture of this to your mother. Does she even know how many clothes you own? They could have send you to Oxford with the amount of money you've spent on all these clothes," Quinn said as she taped up the one box that was sure to be sent back home.

Santana scoffed. "Who do you think picked most of them out? My mom is just as bad as I am when it comes to fashion, right Britt?" Santana said, while continuing to massage her girlfriend's tense muscles.

"It's a nightmare to shop with them," Brittany said through closed eyes, her head tucked down. She was enjoying the relieving sensation she felt with every knead of Santana's fingers digging into her muscles.

"I for one understand your pain Santana. Finn had to pry some of my belongings from my hands as we packed up the truck from Lima," Rachel said while picking up a picture frame from their desk and holding it to her heart.

Quinn smirked. "Puck said you tried bringing your beanie baby collection," she laughed, making the brunette's cheeks light up multiple shades of red.

"I wanted a homey feel," she argued, placing the frame back in its place.

Brittany raised her head. "It's okay Rachel. I wanted to bring my Ant farm since Lord Tubbington couldn't come but San wouldn't let me," she said, sending a bitter glare towards her girlfriend.

Santana held her hands up in defense. "I already had enough nightmares sleeping in your room wondering if those little coffee grinds were gonna attack me. No way was I letting them live here," she defended, shivering at the thought of the plastic shattering and ants crawling around their room.

Rachel shook her head. "Brittany ants are so unsanitary," she grimaced.

Brittany narrowed her eyes at the diva. "So is Finn but we let him come," she said, causing both Santana and Quinn to fall in a fit of laughter. Brittany looked at the two confused as to what was funny. In her mind Finn did some pretty gross things when he thought no one was looking.

"He is not," Rachel yelled, glaring at Santana and Quinn as they doubled over at Brittany's comment.

"Baby if you don't get your own show someday people are really gonna miss out," Santana smiled, wrapping her arms around Brittany in a backwards bear hug. She kissed Brittany's shoulder before leaning her head over it to catch those ocean view eyes. "You're something else Britt," she cooed, kissing her cheek.

Brittany smiled, loving when she was the one to make Santana happy.

* * *

"Britt you sure you don't want me to take you to your first class?" Santana asked while she and Brittany rushed around their room getting ready for their first day of classes. After their room was finally put together, the remainder of the week was spent getting to know their roots around the city. Santana sat on their bed going through her binder to make sure she had everything required for her first class.

Brittany looked towards Santana through the floor length mirror placed next to their closet as she put her hair into a ponytail. "Yup, we've walked it back and forth all week. If I don't know it by now, I shouldn't be in college," Brittany said without any humor whatsoever.

Santana smiled. "Baby we're in a new place. I would understand if you forgot," she said gently, knowing Brittany didn't want to look incompetent when everyone else in the household seemed to have a grip on where they were going. She got up from the bed to stand behind Brittany, placing a gentle kiss at the nape of her neck.

Brittany turned from the mirror with a determined look in her eyes. "I'll call if I have a problem. Don't worry about me okay," she said gently, leaning in to peck Santana's lips.

Santana smiled into the kiss. "It's my job to worry about you," she whispered while grabbing Brittany behind the neck to pull her in for more kisses. "I love you," she said between intakes of air.

"I love you too. But we're on our own now. I have to learn how to do some things for myself. You can't watch over my every move to make sure I'm okay," Brittany said, trying to make Santana understand her point of view. She didn't want to be anyone's burden, especially Santana's. She was Santana's girlfriend, not her child.

Santana frowned, not understanding why Brittany was being so standoffish. This was the way they worked. "Britt what's going on?" she asked, cupping her girlfriend's cheek.

"San you ready for English 101?" Quinn barged into their room, not even noticing the serious nature the couple seemed to be in. She smiled at the pair before diving onto their unmade bed.

Santana's hand was still cupped to Brittany's cheek, but her head was turned to her overly excited friend making herself comfortable. "Jeez Q, knock much?" she said, rolling her eyes at the interruption.

Quinn smiled from her spot. "You've had plenty of time to kiss each other goodbye. I timed it before coming in. So get your stuff and lets go. You don't wanna be late the first day," Quinn said, grabbing Santana's binder from the bed.

Brittany was the first to pull away from their embrace. She smiled at Quinn before turning back to Santana. "Have a good first day," she said pulling Santana in for a hug.

Santana hugged her back awkwardly, not knowing if things were okay between them. "Call me when you get a break?" She whispered, leaning back to lock Brittany's eyes.

Brittany nodded before gathering up her own things. Santana eyed her girlfriend for a while, wondering if Brittany was just nervous or if something was going on with her. Before she could ask again, Quinn pulled her from the room. "Have a good day Britt," she called while pulling Santana all the way out of the apartment.

Brittany remained in their bedroom for a few minutes, taking deep breaths to calm her nerves. She kept reminding herself that she was going to be fine. She was happy that Santana, Quinn, Finn, and Puck had a lot of the same prerequisite classes together. But she and Rachel were on their own. Sighing, she took one last look in the mirror. "You can do it," she whispered. She grabbed her jacket and headed out for her first dance class.

* * *

"Those classes were boring as hell. Why do we even have to take them? They have nothing to do with my career choice," Santana complained as her and Quinn walked back to their apartment. It was near three o'clock and they had finished their first day of classes.

Quinn rolled her eyes as she sipped from her iced coffee they got from campus. "Because everyone has to take them. You have to go through all the boring stuff before we get to our major classes. We probably won't have a law class all year," Quinn said, bumping her hip into Santana's.

"Well that's crap. I learned this stuff in high school," she said before adding, "complete crap."

Quinn laughed. "You sound like Puck. He and Finn called before to say they were the smartest ones in their History class. The professor is some whack job like that Holly Holiday and told them they were her star students," she said shaking her head.

Santana narrowed her eyes. "I just hope Britt's okay. I haven't heard from her since she called at one of her breaks," Santana worried.

"How did she do?" Quinn asked while trying to avoid the homeless man singing to himself on the corner.

Santana sighed. "Good I think. She didn't say much. Only that today was kind of like an audition to see where everyone was at. She said there are a lot of great dancers."

They reached the entrance to their apartment. As they made their way in, they sent a polite smile to one of their neighbors walking out.

"I'm so glad today is over," Quinn said as they climbed the sets of stairs that lead to their apartment.

"Me too," Santana agreed.

* * *

Havoc wreaked on the other side of their apartment door. Inside, Puck and Finn were screaming at the TV as they played Call of Duty and Rachel was belting out high notes from inside her bedroom. Santana looked to Quinn with wide eyes. She shared a similar expression.

Deciding it was best to remove herself from the situation, Santana quickly made her way down the hall into her room. Walking in, she was surprised to see Brittany on the other side. She smiled at the sight of her girlfriend dancing gracefully in the small space they consumed. With her IPod supplying the music, Brittany didn't even notice Santana enter. Santana placed her stuff on their desk before jumping on their bed to relax. She rested her hands behind her head while watching Brittany practice whatever she was doing.

When the song ended for the twentieth or so time, Brittany removed the ear buds from her ears, jumping at the presence in the room she was unaware of. Santana sent her a soft smile from her spot on their bed.

"How long have you been there?" Brittany asked, placing the IPod on her nightstand before taking a seat next to her girlfriend.

"A couple minutes. I just got back from class with Q. I thought you had class till eight on Mondays?" Santana asked, removing one hand from behind her head to pull Brittany closer.

Brittany dodged her hand. "I'm all sweaty," she complained before adding, "And he let us out early. He basically yelled the whole time telling us we were useless," she said sadly.

Santana's face hardened. "What?" she yelled, sitting up from her relaxed position.

Brittany shrugged it off. "I guess he was just trying to get us to do our best," she said.

Santana shook her head. "By making you feel horrible?" she said with disbelief.

"It's no big deal San. This is the big leagues. You gotta be able to handle criticism if you wanna make it," she said.

"But baby you're like the best dancer I've ever seen. How could he not see that?" she continued, frustrated with Brittany's lack of self esteem. It was the one thing her girlfriend was usually cocky about.

"San we're in New York. I may be the best dancer in Lima, but this is far from that," she said while removing her leotard, sweats, and socks. "I'm gonna take a shower." And off she went, naked into their bathroom.

Santana sat flabbergasted at the conversation she just took part in. Normally her girlfriend strutting around naked would be an invitation, but she was smart enough to know that was anything but. When did Brittany become so unsure of herself? Sighing, she rubbed her hands over her face before getting up. "I'm gonna make us some dinner Britt," she called from outside their bathroom door.

"Okay," Brittany answered.

Santana changed into sweats before heading into the kitchen.

* * *

"Puck are you gonna play that all night?" Quinn yelled from their bedroom. She was getting a headache between the TV and Rachel's constant vocal runs.

Puck side-eyed the hallway before concentrating back on the game. "Be in in a second babe," he called.

"Dude keep playing. The longer I play, the less I have to help Rachel with her vocal exercises," Finn begged, tilting his head towards his and Rachel's room as Rachel belted out another Celine Dion song.

Puck laughed before pushing his friend in the shoulder to throw his game off.

Brittany made her way into the kitchen, freshly showered and in comfortable clothes. She smiled to Santana before taking a seat at the island counter. "Whatcha making?" she asked cutely.

Santana had just finished putting slices of cheese of bread when Brittany walked in. "Grilled cheese and chicken noodle soup," she answered, smiling at the childlike expression Brittany possessed. "You feel better after your shower?" she asked while buttering both sides of the bread.

Brittany shrugged. "I didn't need to feel better. I was just dirty from all the dancing," she said, clearly not happy with Santana's assessment of her mood.

Santana ignored her comment and placed their sandwiches on the heated griddle. The smell gravitated throughout the apartment making the two boys rise from their spots on the couch.

"Hey San you wanna make me one?" Puck asked, putting on his best charming smile, but he should have known better.

"Make it yourself asshole," she replied without even looking up from the stove.

Finn snorted with laughter. He patted Puck on the back before heading towards his room. He wasn't even gonna take a chance with Santana. Mine as well face the music with Rachel; the long excruciating painful music.

"You kiss Britt with that dirty mouth," Puck retaliated, hopping up on the counter next to Brittany.

Santana narrowed her eyes at Puck before answering, "Brittany loves my dirty mouth," she smirked with a wink to her girlfriend.

Puck turned to Brittany who nodded her head at Puck with a smile. Puck laughed, bonking her on the nose. "You have a good first day?" he asked her.

Brittany's smile turned to a straight line. "It was alright," she said softly, obviously not wanting to talk about it.

However Puck continued. "I bet you danced those hoochies right out of the water," he encouraged, oblivious to the glare he was receiving from Santana.

"Puck are you gonna do anything productive tonight?" Quinn asked as she entered from the hallway. She stood behind Brittany, hugging her from behind.

"You want a sandwich Q?" Santana asked, smiling to herself at Puck's scoff.

"I ate already. Puck did too so I don't know why he's scrounging for food," she said, shooting her boyfriend her trademark glare.

"I'm a growing boy," he defended, hopping off the counter to grab Quinn's hand. "Come on, let's cuddle," he suggested, wiggling his eyebrows up and down.

Brittany scrunched her face up. "Is that his code for sex? Cuz that's just wrong," she said, hopping off her stool to help Santana. She turned the knob from the stove off that was heating the soup and brought the pot over to the two bowls set out to pour.

"Puck you need lessons in how to woo your woman," Santana said as she flip the sandwiches over on the pan.

Puck laughed. "Oh and should I take said advice from you?" he joked.

Quinn began tugging his arm, leading them back towards their room. She knew this conversation could take a turn for the worst. "Enough Puck," she said.

Santana laughed from her place. "That's right Puck, listen to your woman," she called, pointing the spatula his way.

Brittany laughed while grabbing the spatula from her girlfriend. "Listen to your woman San. And make me my dinner," she teased, slapping the utensil on Santana's butt.

"Britt there's grease on that," Santana yelped, turning to see if her pants were stained.

Puck stuck his head around the corner. "She likes you greasy," he called laughing until he was roughly pulled from the wall by Quinn.

Santana snarled, ready to attack, but Brittany placed a hand on her chest to hold her back. "Let it go," she laughed, smiling at Santana's feisty nature. It was one of the many things she loved about the girl.

Santana took a deep breath before shaking her head. "Remind me again why we decided to live with these degenerates," she mumbled before grabbing the spatula back from Brittany to remove their sandwiches. She placed them on two dishes before cutting them diagonally across, just how Brittany liked it.

Brittany laughed at her girlfriend's comment. "Because your parents didn't want to spoil us," she answered, knowing when it came time for her and Santana to get a house Santana's parents would be supplying a generous amount of funds. Brittany's parents weren't as wealthy, far from it, but they supported the girls in other ways maybe even better ways.

"Eat up Britt-Britt. I've got a long night of bullshit homework ahead of me," Santana said, taking the two plates to the kitchen table.

Brittany followed with the soup, spilling a little on the table as she put them down. Santana smiled, grabbing a towel from the sink before wiping it up. The two sat down and began to eat.

"So you didn't like your classes?" Brittany asked, blowing on a spoonful of soup.

Santana dipped the corner of her sandwich into her bowl. "They were okay. Pretty pointless though considering I'm not going to be an artist, English teacher, or mathematician," she said, commenting on her Art history, English, and Math classes.

Brittany nodded. "Well I have to take them eventually too," she said, wishing she could have taken classes with the rest of them, but her dance schedule wouldn't allow it.

Santana smiled. "Don't worry, I'll save all my stuff," she winked while grabbing her girlfriend's hand. Brittany returned the smile, obviously loving that idea. She had no idea how she was gonna pass all those classes. She could barley pass high school without Santana and Quinn's help.

"Yeah I'm totally not looking forward to those classes," she said, pulling her hand from Santana's to wipe a crumb for her face.

Santana blushed, still enamored with Brittany anytime she touched her in a loving way even after all these years. "You'll do great baby," she told her, before adding, "You're the one out of all of us that's gonna make it big Britt. I just know it," she said with a proud smile.

Brittany shook her head not too sure of that assessment. "You're gonna be the one San. We're gonna be living big and large after you sign some big star and make them famous," she said sharing the same proud look.

Santana laughed. "Yeah you," she said bopping her on the nose.

Brittany smirked. "I love how much you believe in me. I hope you know I believe in you just as much," she said softly. She knew since the day they met in elementary school that Santana was something special, something beyond her years.

Santana leaned over to Brittany grabbing her face. "I love you so much," she whispered before placing her lips onto Brittany's.

Brittany smiled as they pulled away. "I love you too," she whispered back.

* * *

A few nights later...

"Rachel can you shut the hell up? I'm trying to write an essay," Santana yelled from the kitchen counter where she was currently sitting with her laptop. Brittany had already gone to bed and Santana knew she couldn't sleep with any lights on so she went in the kitchen. But with all the howling from Finn and Rachel's room, she had no idea how Brittany was sleeping.

Moments later Rachel entered from her bedroom. She saw Santana seated at the counter and proceeded to make conversation with what she thought of as her new best friend. "I am so happy with the progress I've made since this morning. I'm still the best one in my class," she bragged while grabbing a bottle of water off the counter where she had placed it before. She needed room temperature water to preserve her voice.

Santana briefly looked up from her laptop before continuing to type. "If I have to listen to you cat call for the next four years you're not gonna have a voice to brag about Berry," she sneered, reverting back to her usual demeanor with Rachel. It was late and she just wanted to be done with her work. The whole week had been essays about people she could give a crap about. She and Brittany barely had a minute to themselves let alone time for anything else like sweet lady kisses.

Rachel narrowed her eyes. "Just because you are stressed with work, don't take it out on me Santana," she said while taking a seat next to her.

Santana sighed. Just what she needed, more chat time with Rachel. She ignored the girl for several minutes, finishing up her essay.

"You spelled contempt wrong," Rachel pointed out as she invaded Santana's personal space to look over the essay.

Santana rolled her eyes. "I'll spell check it Rachel," she said trying to remain some what calm.

"Just trying to help," Rachel rolled her eyes back. "So Brittany hasn't been around much this week. Looks like those dance classes are exhausting her," Rachel pointed out, knowing every time she ran into Brittany she was either practicing or talking about practicing.

"She's got a lot on her plate right now. We all do. She'll be alright," Santana said, continuing to do her work. Or at least that was what Brittany told her when she asked if everything was alright the other day. She checked the word count on the bottom of the document and sighed with relief when she discovered she was over the word count. Better to have stuff to erase than add. "Good, I'm finished. I'll revise it in the morning. I'm exhausted. How are you still up Rachel? You get up at like five in the morning," Santana said while reading the time. It was nearing midnight.

Rachel only shrugged. "Being a star is more important than sleep," she said with a nod of the head.

Santana smiled, having to give the girl some credit. Rachel sure was dedicated. "I'm going to snuggle with my girl. Catch in you in the morning Berry," She said, grabbing her laptop and patting Rachel on the head like a puppy on her way out.

Rachel scoffed at the rough taps while beginning to fix her hair. "Night," she sang.

* * *

Santana quietly slipped into their room, placing her laptop on the desk near the window. When her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she glanced at Brittany to see if she was asleep. Smiling, she recognized the soft breaths Brittany released when she was sleeping. She got in on her side of the bed, pulling the covers up to her shoulders before spooning Brittany. She smiled lovingly when Brittany relaxed back into her, grabbing Santana's hand in her sleep to intertwine their fingers. It was moments like this that Santana loved most. She had never felt more loved by anyone than Brittany, even her parents.

After several attempts at sleep, Santana eyes drifted to the alarm clock on Brittany's night table once again. It was almost two o'clock and she was wide awake. The closeness of Brittany's nearly naked form wasn't helping the situation either. She gently pulled her intertwined hand from Brittany's, tucking the fallen strands of blonde hair behind her girlfriend's ear before leaning over her. She admired Brittany's flawless pale skin, gently leaning down to kiss over her cheek. Brittany stirred momentarily, scooting her bottom back further into Santana. Santana slid her right leg between Brittany's, delicately running her foot up and down the dancer's smooth bare legs. Her kisses moved to Brittany's exposed neck, brushing her tongue in circles over the places she knew were sensitive.

Brittany's eyes slowly opened, not knowing if she was dreaming of the kisses she was receiving, or if it they were real. When she heard Santana's soft moan in her ear, she knew it was the later. She tried turning, but Santana pushed her back to her side position. "San," she whined, trying to turn again.

Santana didn't know why she was so worked up, but she was. She pushed Brittany back again before sliding her hand down Brittany's chest and cupping her center over her pajama shorts. "I want you so much Britt," she whimpered into her ear while pulling at Brittany's shorts. She wanted them off.

Just Santana's touch turned Brittany on, but when she mixed in words Brittany's lady parts would quiver like nothing else. She reached down, taking her shorts and underwear off in one swoop. Santana followed, removing both her top and bottoms. With nothing in between them, the two lied facing one another, legs tangled together and hands roaming one another's bodies. Heat immediately picked up under the covers and both pushed them down at the same time without having to say anything.

"I missed you so much," Brittany whispered while pulling Santana on top of her. She rested her hands on Santana's hips while the girl on top of her marked her body with possession. Moaning her hands slid up Santana's body while she watched Santana kiss further down her own, stopping to lock eyes with Brittany as she licked around her breasts. Brittany grabbed Santana's face, pulling upwards to kiss. Both battled it out, tongue trying to catch tongue and when Brittany grabbed Santana's butt in a tight squeeze she won.

She flipped them over, her on top smiling triumphantly down at Santana. Santana only smiled back, knowing that with Brittany on top things were about to get better. She patiently waited for her girlfriend to make a move. Her eyes rested on Brittany's naked torso, admiring how well of shape her girlfriend was in. She lifted her hands, sensually running them from the top of Brittany's shoulder, down the front of her chest where she cupped two pert breasts and finished down the taunt abs beginning to glisten with sweat. "You're so hot Britt," she moaned, lifting her hips to get some sort of friction on her lower halve.

Brittany smiled sexily before leaning over Santana to rest her knee at Santana's heat. She moaned at the wetness, dropping her own onto Santana's thigh. Both their eyes rolled back in ecstasy as they created a firm yet gentle rhythm between one another. Santana's eyes locked on the movement of Brittany gyrating on top of her and just that would be able to get her off without even a touch from Brittany. "Feels so good," Brittany moaned, resting her hands on top of Santana's breasts, trying not to squeeze to hard as she rode wave after wave of pleasure.

Santana moved her hand down to Brittany's center and began rubbing her fingers in tight circles against the tense bundle of nerves awaiting release. Brittany tried to keep some friction going for Santana, but the extra touch from her girlfriend's fingers was making it hard to think about anything else. "Just let go Britt. Don't worry about me," Santana said, understanding Brittany's dilemma. She could wait.

Brittany nodded softly, moving her hands to her own chest as she rode the pleasurable feeling up and down. She could barely open her eyes, but through a squint she could see Santana smiling sexily at her and that was what set her off.

Santana sat up covering Brittany's lips with own as she finished. The last thing she wanted was Puck or anyone perving on them through the walls. Brittany continued to lift her body up and down until the wind was knock out of her and she collapsed against Santana.

Santana hugged Brittany to her body, letting her gain her strength back. After a few deep breaths, Brittany lifted her head from Santana. "Lie down," she whispered while gently pushing Santana back against the pillows.

Santana listened without any complaint. She rested her head against the pillows, tilting her head down as she watched Brittany head straight for her center. "Oh my god," she moaned at the first touch of her tongue. Her hips instinctively rose from the bed and she almost screamed when Brittany pushed them back down. Needing something to hold onto, she gripped onto Brittany's blonde locks giving slight tugs every time Brittany's mouth struck over that special spot. It wasn't long before she was covering her own mouth to muffle the groans of ecstasy she was releasing.

When the pants turned to calm breaths, the two snuggled back together in the position they started. The blanket was placed over their shoulders, their legs and hands intertwined, and their eyes were shut in a peaceful slumber.

* * *

"So Brittany sure had some pep in her step this morning. Did you two have a good night," Quinn teased as her and Santana made their way to class the next morning. She laughed at the redness forming on her friend's tanned cheeks.

"I could say the same thing. Puck looked awfully happy this morning," Santana said smiling at the blush hitting Quinn's cheeks. _'Two can play.'_ She thought.

"Well his was well deserved. We haven't done anything since the move," she admitted before taking a sip of coffee from her to-go mug Puck filled before she left.

Santana snorted. "Neither have Britts and I. I guess last night was the night for christening the apartment," she laughed while grabbing Quinn's mug to take a sip for herself.

"Well Finn didn't look too happy this morning," Quinn joked, causing Santana to spit coffee from her mouth. Both girls bubbled with laughter as they made their way into their English classroom. They found seats towards the middle of the room, deciding they didn't want to look like slackers if they sat in the back or know it alls if they sat in the front. They were a little early so both went over their reports before class begun. Santana was reading over her essay when she felt a vibration in her sweatshirt pocket. She was happy to see a text message from her girlfriend until she read it.

Britt-Britt: **Hey San. I'm gonna be late tonight. My professor's making me take an extra class. Don't worry about dinner for me. I love you and I'll kiss you goodnight when I get home.**

Santana sighed at the message. How late was she gonna be?

"What's up?" Quinn asked, noticing the Latina's distressed face.

Santana shook her head as she responded back to her girlfriend. When she was finished she placed the phone back in her pocket before turning to Quinn. "As soon as I pass the bar, I'm suing Britt's professor," she mumbled bitterly.

Quinn laughed. "For what?" she asked.

"For making my girlfriend's life a living hell. She hasn't said anything yet but I know this one professor is getting to her," she said.

Quinn frowned. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"He keeps making comments to her and making her take extra classes. I walked over to one of her classes a couple days ago just to peek in," she started, holding her hand up in defense to Quinn's judging look. "He nearly had her tears when he was critiquing her in front of the whole class. It took everything in me to not do anything. I didn't want her to know I was there though," Santana admitted.

Quinn nodded, taking the information in. "Is it just with her? Or is he doing it with everyone?" she asked.

"I don't know because I left after I saw that. I needed to get out of there or I was gonna wind up in jail. But when she got home that night she went straight to bed. She barely said hello," Santana said.

More of the class began to pile in, followed by the professor. Quinn made sure to let Santana know she needs to talk to Brittany before they turned their attention to the front. Santana nodded, knowing she needed to speak with her girlfriend, but she didn't want to upset her even further. Even if Brittany was putting on a front for everyone else.

* * *

Brittany nearly collapsed on the floor when she entered the apartment that night. She was used to exercise and strenuous routines with the classes she took back in Lima, but ever since they got to New York City, she was rudely awakened. She was happy that she was making friends with some of the students in her classes, but her one professor had it out for her. She didn't know if it was because she was too good and he was jealous or if she was really horrible and just didn't know it this whole time. Sighing, she hoisted her dance bag further up her shoulder before going towards her room. On her way down the hallway, she heard familiar noises from Quinn and Puck's bedroom. The sediment made her smile, but even her face muscles ached too much to keep it up too long. She tried to be quiet when entering their room, but even for a dancer she was one of the clumsiest people around. When walking past the bed to go to the bathroom, her bag hooked onto the desk chair, taking it with her as she moved before eventually falling to the floor with a loud bang.

Santana immediately jumped up at the noise. "Britt?" she asked, barely conscious. She rubbed her eyes while looking to see what time it was. They nearly bugged out at the numbers 12:45 displayed before her. "You're just getting home babe?" She worried.

Brittany lifted the chair back to its position before placing the bag on the floor. She kicked off her shoes and sat on the edge of the bed to greet Santana. "Sorry San. I tried to be quiet," she said feeling bad about waking her.

Santana shook her head while grabbing her hand. "No I'm glad you woke me up," she said before whispering, "I missed you baby."

Brittany smiled rubbing gentle circle on Santana's hand. "I missed you too. How was your classes?" she asked.

Santana sighed. "Alright I guess. They would have been better if I had you there to kiss and cuddle me," she said letting out things she normally wouldn't be so vulnerable towards but when she was tired things just came out; even mushy things.

Brittany laughed, leaning down to kiss Santana's forehead. "I love you baby," she whispered into her skin. She placed a few pecks on Santana's lips before pulling back. "I'm gonna go shower real quick," she said.

Santana nodded against her pillows. "Don't be too long," she said smiling but both she and Brittany knew by the time Brittany was finished she would be back to sleep.

Brittany gave her one final kiss before getting up. "Night San," she whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it's not that long, next chapter will be :)**

* * *

"Boring. I'd rather sit and watch paint dry."

Brittany sighed. It had taken her weeks to prepare for this solo, practicing every second she could. She turned down countless offers from her friends to have fun just so she could practice for this class assignment. She didn't understand how someone could tear down all her hard work in seconds after such effort was put into her routine.

"I don't understand," she said through panted breaths. She wasn't cocky by any means, but she knew she nailed it. And from watching the students before her, she knew her performance was a lot better and more creative than most of the others in her class. She normally would just take the criticisms and use it to her advantage, figuring this man was a professional. He knew what he was talking about. But she couldn't help but feel like something was off with him.

The flamboyant instructor pulled the sheer scarf from his neck, throwing it in Brittany's direction. "That's the problem Brittany. You don't understand what I want. It's been three weeks and you've yet to do something that impresses me," he laughed with anything but humor in his tone.

Brittany stared at him numbly. She was used to people telling her she was doing things wrong, heck she dealt with Sue Sylvester for four years, but never had she heard such hurtful things about her dancing. Even Sue knew what a talent she was when it came to dance.

"Staring through me won't perfect your routine Brittany," he started, pointing his finger at her like she was someone dumb. "I suggest you regroup and come up with something worth my time by next class or I'm gonna have to give you an F for this project," he snarled, shaking his head at her with disgust.

Brittany looked around the room seeing nothing but sympathetic eyes staring at her. Sure he didn't gush over anyone else's performances either, but he didn't spend minutes tearing them down like he was with her. She tried to hold her tears in, but one slipped down her cheek as she back down against the wall to watch the next performer. The rest of class was a foggy memory, the man's words repeating over and over in her head. She barely said goodbye to the friends she had made when class ended before running from the room straight back to the apartment.

* * *

"I'm so happy it's the weekend. I'm sleeping till Sunday," Santana joked from her spot on the couch before taking a sip of her Bahama Mama wine cooler. She, the girls, and Kurt were having a late night cocktail after a long week of classes.

Quinn nodded her head against the back of the couch. "You and me both sister. I don't even wanna think about school until Monday morning" she said. She lifted her head momentarily to take a sip of her drink before resuming her lazy position.

"Sleeping your dreams away will do nothing for your career," Rachel added, giggling to herself. She had been adamant that they didn't drink, but once Santana broke out the wine coolers, she couldn't help but be dazzled by the electric colors.

Santana narrowed her eyes. "That doesn't make any sense Rachel." Her eyes grazed the clock on the wall making her smile. Brittany would be home from class soon and they could start their lazy weekend together. They've been planning it all week.

"At least you don't have to share a room with someone you barely know. I swear my roommate is some kind of Emma Pillsbury love child. I mean I'm clean but this guy is crazy," Kurt said with regret. He should have taken the group up on their offer to live with them.

"I bet Blaine's loving that. At least he's got no competition," Rachel laughed as she dodged a slap from Kurt.

Quinn noticed the time as well. "Do you think it was smart to let Puck and Finn go to that bar with those guys from class?" she asked, regretting her enthused 'go have fun' to Puck.

"We can't trap them like little mice Quinn. If we do they'll want to go for more exquisite cheese," Rachel said in a drunken slur.

Santana laughed. "Rachel you've had like two wine coolers and we already have to cut you off?" she said shaking her head.

Quinn's face scrunched up in disgust at Rachel's confusing words. "Please stop talking."

"I agree," Kurt added while reaching over to grab the bottle from Rachel's hands.

Before any of the three could say anything more, the front door slammed open against the wall. Jumping they turned to see Brittany fly through the door like a hurricane, not even bothering to close the door before she made her way to the bedroom. Santana immediately rose from the couch with worry. "I'll be right back," she said, placing her wine cooler on the table. She closed the front door before going to their bedroom.

Kurt, Quinn, and Rachel sat stoic, wanting to follow Santana but both knew better.

* * *

Santana prepared herself for a tearful Brittany when walking into their room, but she got something more unexpected. Inside Brittany was pushing the furniture as close to the wall as possible. When she began leaning their mattress up against the wall Santana intervened.

"Britt what the hell are you doing?" she yelled, moving towards Brittany to help her with the mattress.

Brittany ignored her, on a mission to make space to practice in. She was about to lift the bed frame when Santana grabbed her by the arm.

"Britt?" she asked again only this time she was more concerned. She winced at the expression on Brittany's face, knowing something must have gone wrong with her class.

Brittany sighed as she stared into Santana's eyes. She cried the entire way home, not knowing what to do. As she stood in front of Santana, hair messy and eyes puffy, she could only collapse in her girlfriend's opened arms.

Santana gripped her firmly, gently rocking them back and forth while Brittany cried. She had never seen her girlfriend upset let alone this upset before. Brittany was normally a happy go lucky type of girl that didn't let anything get her down. Santana gently pulled Brittany's face from where it was buried in her neck to wipe away the tears streaming down her face with her thumbs.

"What happened?" she whispered softly, encouraging Brittany with her eyes to tell her what was going on.

Brittany choked on a few tears before replying, "I'm gonna fail. I fail at everything and now I'm gonna fail at this," she cried, shaking herself from Santana's embrace. She hugged her arms around herself, walking backwards until she hit the wall where she slowly slid to the floor.

Santana followed her, kneeling before her to grab her knees. "Britt you're not gonna fail. Did that asshole professor say something to you?" she asked, a fiery feeling erupting at the thought of someone hurting Brittany, even with words.

Brittany began panicking, not wanting Santana to make things worse by confronting the professor. She shook her head back and forth repeating, "Let's just go home San. I want to go home."

Santana felt herself begin to tear up. She didn't know what to do. Normally she would have gotten one of Brittany's parents to help calm Brittany down, but that wasn't going to work this time. She pulled Brittany up to her, locking her in a bear hug. "Baby just calm down, it's gonna be alright," she whispered into the girl's reddening ears but Brittany didn't want to hear it. She pushed Santana away, got up and began pulling her clothes from the closet.

Santana sat there shocked, just watching Brittany have a full blown panic attack. She felt numb, like there was nothing she could do to calm her girlfriend down. Getting up from the floor, she grabbed Brittany by her shoulders and forcefully pushed her back against the wall.

Brittany continued breathing heavily but didn't fight Santana's hold. Before either could speak, the door slammed open with a smiling Puck on the other side. They both eyed him angrily.

"What is with all the noise? Are you two like having some kinky sex in here or something?" he laughed, obviously intoxicated from his trip to the bar.

Santana's eyes nearly bugged from their sockets. "Get out Puck," she screamed, removing one hand from Brittany to point towards the door.

"Sorry to interrupt," he hiccupped, throwing them an eyebrow wiggle.

"Puck so help me god," Santana said through gritted teeth. This night was not turning out how she expected.

Puck held his hands up in defense. "Alright. Alright, I'll just leave it to the imagination," he said, shooting them one more what he thought sexy smile before leaving.

Although the interruption was annoying, it seemed to get Brittany to calm down some. The two stood in silence for several minutes, trying to take in what had happened. Santana looked around the room wanting to laugh at the state of it. It reminded her of when they first moved in.

She sighed before cupping Brittany's cheek. "Britt tell me what happened," she said gently.

Brittany closed her eyes while letting out a deep breath. "I messed up," she answered shakily.

Santana heard the waver and tugged on Brittany's hand to follow her to the ground. The last thing she wanted was for Brittany to get worked up again. The two sat Indian style on the floor holding hands.

"Messed up how?" Santana asked, figuring she only had so many questions before the damn would break again.

"My solo project. He said I bored him to tears," she sniffled, bringing their clasped hands up to wipe under her nose however Santana didn't mind, she just wanted to make her girlfriend better.

Santana closed her eyes. "Britt Monday I'm going to that class with you and I'm gonna," she started but Brittany stopped her.

"Santana no. I can handle it on my own," she yelled, not wanting her girlfriend to get involved.

Santana shook her head. "He's harassing you and I am personally going to see that it is put to an end. I don't care if I have to bring it to the dean, but this guy isn't going to be your professor anymore Brittany. He's not going to torment you like this, making you think you are worthless," she yelled back, frustrated with the situation.

Brittany laughed venomously. "Maybe I am worthless. What am I even doing here Santana? I barely graduated. I shouldn't be doing this. I should be back in Lima working at a dairy farm or something," she cried.

Santana's eyes widened. "Please don't tell me you think that little of yourself Brittany. How could you even say that? You are one of the most talented people I know," she yelled, now getting frustrated with Brittany's low self-esteem.

Brittany shot up from the floor. "You don't know that many people Santana," she shrieked while moving towards the door.

"Brittany don't you dare walk out of this room," she said, following her to the door but Brittany ignored her and slammed the door shut on her way out.

Santana stood there with rage. "Fuck," she whispered.

* * *

The group outside pretended to be doing something as Brittany whizzed past them and out the front door. The tension in the house caused most of them to sober up quickly, leaving them all in question about what went down in the Lopez-Pierce room.

"What do you think happened?" Kurt whispered, peering his head over the couch to see if Santana was going to come out.

Quinn stared at the front door, shocked that Brittany was in such distraught. She had never seen the girl like that in all of their years of friendship.

"Maybe things got too kinky for her," Puck added, causing everyone but Finn to glare his way.

"I say we grab Britt and take her to that bar Puck. That'll cheer her up," Finn said as he rocked back and forth in front of the coffee table.

"You're so insensitive Finn," Rachel yelled, sending a slap to the back of her boyfriend's head.

"Ouch," he yelled, caressing the back of his head.

Quinn stood up. "Rachel take Finn to bed. Puck call Kurt a taxi. I'm gonna go talk to Santana," she ordered while pushing everyone in different directions. When everything was settled, she headed towards Santana's room.

* * *

Santana looked up when the door opened, hoping to find Brittany, but instead Quinn walked in. If she weren't in a foul mood, she may have laughed at the expression on her friend's face when entering. Sighing, she began to lift the mattress from the wall.

Quinn quickly moved in to help. "Dare I ask?" she started as they dropped the pillow top mattress back on the frame. She took in the state of the room.

"I don't wanna talk about it," Santana said, eyeing her friend to challenge her before fixing the rest of the room.

Quinn helped in silence knowing Santana would talk when she was ready. When they finished, there was nothing left to do except sit there and wait for Brittany to return. Side by side, they lied on the bed lost in their own thoughts not paying attention to the episode of Everybody Loves Raymond playing in the background.

Santana side eyed her friend. "Q why don't you go to sleep?" she said, her tone more gently then earlier.

Quinn shook her head yawning. "Not till she gets here," she said.

"If she doesn't get here soon I'm gonna go freaking ape shit," Santana seethed.

Moments later the door slowly opened with Brittany trying to sneak inside. She didn't expect Quinn to be lying in bed with Santana. Biting her lip, she entered the room and closed the door behind her. She watched Quinn squeeze Santana's hand before coming over to her and giving her a small hug. "She was worried," Quinn whispered before pecking Brittany on the cheek and leaving.

Santana stared at the TV as if she were watching it with ease the whole time Brittany was gone. She refused to look Brittany's way and wanted her girlfriend to know just how pissed she was.

Sighing, Brittany began getting ready for bed, glancing at Santana every now and then to see if she would budge. But she didn't. When she returned from the bathroom, the lights were off and Santana was turned away from Brittany's side of the bed.

Brittany walked to Santana's side and stood in front of the bed. She knew Santana wasn't sleeping because her breaths were ragged and when Santana was asleep nothing but peaceful purrs escaped her mouth. "Can we talk?" she asked wearily.

Santana opened her eyes. She looked at Brittany through the darkness feeling nothing but anger. How could Brittany run off like that in the middle of the night, in a city they barely knew, without her phone or any way of getting a hold of her. "I'm tired Britt," she said with an edge to her voice.

Brittany stared at her a few moments before nodding. "I'm sorry," she whispered before going to her side of the bed.

And for the first time ever, they slept as far away as possible from one another, making sure not to brush legs or lock hands. The night was long for both of them and Santana's plan to sleep till Sunday wasn't turning out as intended.

* * *

**SNEAK PEEK OF NEXT CHAPTER**

"Professor Santos can I have a word." Without Brittany's knowledge, Santana set out early Saturday morning to find Brittany's dance professor. She asked around and eventually was directed to his office on campus.

The man looked up from the YouTube video he was watching on his computer screen with annoyance. When he didn't recognize the face in front of him, he put on a fake smile. "Can I help you dear?" he asked while closing the internet tab.

Santana put on her own fake smile while walking into his office and closing the door. She sat in the chair in front of his desk making sure to keep intense eye contact. "I'm gonna cut to the chase here Liberace. My girlfriend's in your class and I don't like the things I've been hearing regarding your outlook on her career," she said with narrowed eyes and smug lips


	4. Chapter 4

"Professor Santos can I have a word." Without Brittany's knowledge, Santana set out early Saturday morning to find Brittany's dance professor. She asked around and eventually was directed to his office on campus.

The man looked up from the YouTube video he was watching on his computer screen with annoyance. When he didn't recognize the face in front of him, he put on a fake smile. "Can I help you dear?" he asked while closing the internet tab.

Santana put on a fake smile of her own while walking into his office and closing the door. She sat in the chair in front of his desk making sure to keep intense eye contact. "I'm gonna cut to the chase here Liberace. My girlfriend's in your class and I don't like the things I've been hearing regarding your outlook on her career," she said with narrowed eyes and smug lips.

The man's eyebrows shot up in confusion. "And who is your girlfriend?" he sneered not liking the attitude Santana was giving him.

"Brittany Pierce. She's in your," Santana started but the man held up his hand.

"Oh I know who she is. And whatever you heard regarding her has sadly been mistaken miss," he said with a slightly perverted smile. "Now if you'll excuse me," he tried, waving his hand as if he had more important things to attend to, but Santana didn't budge.

Santana leaned in close to his desk. "This is what's gonna happen Santiago," she started, not liking anything about the man sitting in front of her. She was surprised Brittany was able to deal with him every day. She could barely take five minutes.

"Santos," he corrected in a high pitched voice, obviously offended at the error.

"Whatever. You're going to apologize to Brittany on Monday and tell her she does not need to perform another routine for you because the one she did on Friday was fabulous, brilliant even. And then you're going to tell her in front of the whole class that she received an A plus for the assignment," she said confidently.

Professor Santos chuckled. "And what makes you think that's going to happen? She's lucky I'm giving her the chance to make it up," he said.

"Okay you obviously have some sick obsession with my girl and it's gonna end right now," Santana said while jumping up from her seat.

The man almost looked startled, not used to having someone in his face. He quickly gained his ground and stood up with her. "Listen here Miss. Spanish Inquisition if Ms. Pierce has a problem with the way I'm instructing class she can come to me herself," he started.

Santana laughed sinisterly. "I'd bet you like that," she said.

"Get out of my office. We are done here." He walked to the door and held it open.

Santana shook her head as she walked towards him. She made like she was going to leave, but right before she stepped out, she pushed him up against the door. "You know her routine was beyond perfection so whatever sick game you got going on in your head better stop. If she even frowns when walking out of your class on Monday I'm gonna make you wish you never met me Santos," she threatened with a sickingly sweet smile. She roughly patted him on the chest before giving him back his space. "A Plus," she reminded before walking out and the man was left breathing heavily against the door.

* * *

Brittany woke up shivering and alone, wishing at least Lord Tubbington was there to keep her company. She barely slept but must have fallen asleep at some point because she never heard Santana leave their room. Sighing, she grabbed her robe from the desk chair and headed into the bathroom for a shower. Twenty minutes later she reentered the room to see Santana lying on their unmade bed watching TV. Both met each other eyes, still unsure how the other was feeling.

"Come here," Santana whispered, reaching her arm out to pull Brittany in.

Brittany fell into the embrace, lying next to Santana and resting her head on her chest. Santana pushed the wet locks away from Brittany's face before leaning down to kiss her forehead.

"I'm sorry I left yesterday," Brittany mumbled into the crook of Santana's neck. If they were under different circumstances Brittany's hot breath on her neck may have done something more to Santana.

Santana stared down at the face she knew so well wondering for the first time what her girlfriend was feeling. She had never seen Brittany have an outburst like the night before. She had never seen her under that much pressure to be something she's not. Sighing, Santana leaned down to kiss her forehead once again. "It's okay," she whispered before continuing with, "I was just worried."

Brittany nodded against her chest. "I just… he just… I feel," she started but couldn't figure out where to begin. She knew Santana always made her feel better when something was bothering her, but she just didn't understand why this was even happening to her.

Santana waited patiently, not wanting to upset Brittany to the point of where she might leave again. She gently stroked her face, softly running her fingers over Brittany's forehead down her cheeks and up her nose.

Brittany closed her eyes at the feeling. "I feel like I failed already, and we haven't even been here a whole semester. I did everything he asked for this project and it still wasn't good enough," she said slowly and quiet, afraid if she raised her voice it would start up Santana's own rage.

Santana shook her head. She couldn't believe Brittany thought that low of herself just because one person, one sick minded perverse person told her she wasn't good enough. She pushed Brittany up to get out of the bed. Brittany turned so she was sat Indian style while Santana paced their bedroom back and forth.

"San," Brittany pleaded, not wanting her to be upset.

"No Britt. You're perfect baby. You're just the only one who doesn't see it," she yelled, not caring if she woke the rest of the apartment complex up. She stopped in front of the bed to grab Brittany's face. "Don't let one asshole ruin the perception of yourself Brittany. Don't let him take your dreams away. Prove him wrong, prove anyone wrong that doesn't believe in you because I believe in you and I know you are going to go far. You are," she said with a passion in her voice Brittany's never heard from her before.

Brittany couldn't help but smile at her words and falling in even more love than she already was.

* * *

Sunday morning, the trio of couples decided to spend the day together. The group of six sat comfortably outside the patio of a coffee shop near their apartment. While the girls stuck with cappuccinos and coffees, the boys ordered enough pastries and muffins for a table of twenty.

"Babe try this," Puck said through a mouthful of muffin, shoving the remainder of it towards Quinn's face.

She scrunched her face at the crumbly mess between his fingers. "I'm good," she said trying to be sweet.

Santana laughed at them. "Where's Kermit today?" she asked, earning a few glares from the girls and a shove from Brittany. She looked to her girlfriend with innocence.

"He's got rehearsal for some play his class is putting on," Finn answered as he squished his blueberry muffin between his fingers to make it a solid block of cake.

Santana winced at the sight. "You two are disgusting. I'm gonna barf if I sit here any longer. Do we have a plan yet or what?" she asked while covering her eyes with her arm.

Finn and Puck laughed to one another before continuing with their breakfast for champions.

"You okay Britt? You're awfully quiet today," Quinn observed, sending a soft smile to her friend across the table.

Santana looked at her girlfriend with worried eyes. After they had made up yesterday things were still a little tense between the two. They weren't fighting, but they weren't being their usually annoying lovey dovey selves either.

Brittany briefly met Santana's stare before turning her attention to Quinn. "I'm fine Quinn," she said softly, lowering her eyes back down to her caffeinated beverage.

Quinn studied her a moment before looking towards Santana for an explanation, but Santana's focus was on her girlfriend. Deciding to drop it for now, Quinn stood up. "Okay what are we doing? Because I'm I not wasting the last day of the weekend watching who can eat the most," she rolled her eyes towards Finn and Puck.

"Don't knock it till you've tried it," Puck argued as he flicked a muffin crumb at Finn.

Finn looked up from his breakfast with a smirk. The wad of muffin squeezed between his fingers was like a paste now and he stared at Puck dumbfounded until the light went off in his head. Smiling, he chucked the wad of muffin at Puck making it stick to his forehead. The entire group went silent, not expecting Finn to retaliate in that way. When Puck peeled it from his forehead everyone couldn't help but laugh.

"Let's do something you knuckleheads," Santana laughed as she got up from her seat. She took both hers and Brittany's empty coffee cups and threw them in the garbage.

"We could go to the box office and see if there are tickets to a show," Rachel suggested, her eyes lighting up as if she wasn't the one who thought of the idea and heard it for the first time.

Puck frowned. "Negatiory Rach. If I wanna see singing and dancing I could Skype Mr. Schue and the glee club," he said.

Rachel rolled her eyes.

"We could go to that wax museum," Quinn suggested, "You know the one with all the celebrities," she continued.

Brittany shook her head in horror. "I'm not dressed up enough to meet celebrities," she panicked, looking down at her purple sweatpants and sneakers.

"They're not real Britt. It's wax," Finn laughed, shaking his head at the blonde.

Brittany grimaced. "Creepy," she said.

Santana sighed. "Can't we go shopping? I've been here for a month and have yet to have stepped foot into Sax or Barney's," she complained while narrowing her eyes at the looks she was receiving.

"Some of us aren't here because of mom and dad's help," Puck said shaking his head. He was already having a hard enough time finding a job to fit with his school schedule.

Santana narrowed her eyes but before she could open her mouth Quinn spoke up.

"This is stupid. Next time we do this we should have a plan. It's almost noon and we've yet to do anything. I'm going back to the apartment," she said, grabbing Puck's hand to drag him back with her.

"Let go babe," Puck called as they made their way down the street.

Rachel turned to Finn. "We have a better chance getting into a show with two instead of six," she hinted, smiling sweetly at him to persuade him.

Finn sighed. "Rach I really don't want to see another play babe," he said tiredly. She had been dragging him to show after show. Yes he did enjoy them, but he needed a break.

Rachel pouted. "Fine then I'll just go back to the apartment and do some vocal exercises," she huffed, crossing her arms before walking away.

Santana's eyes widened. "Please Finn, go to a show with her," she yelled, making Brittany crack a smile.

Finn closed his eyes. "I don't know which option is worse," he said under his breath.

Santana answered for him with, "Her in the apartment doing animal calls. Please, take one for the team," she pleaded, holding her hands together in what looked like prayer.

Finn stood up, dusting the crumbs from his shirt. "Rachel wait," he called, "We can do a show," he continued while walking in her direction.

Santana and Brittany were left alone, almost speechless at what they had witnessed. Sighing, Brittany rose from her chair and stood in front of Santana. Both locked eyes as they thought of something to do.

Moments passed and Santana smiled to her girlfriend. "So," she said, "Shopping?"

Brittany's eyes widened at the recycled suggestion. "We can barely fit what we already have San. In fact you had to ship most of what you already have back," she noted, not understanding the Lopez shopping addiction.

Santana tried Rachel's pout but it only made Brittany smile. "Not working?" she asked.

Brittany laughed, tilting her head slightly down to kiss Santana's nose before answering, "Nope."

Sighing, Santana intertwined their hands before heading back towards their apartment. Santana decided she would spend the afternoon perfecting her pout.

* * *

Brittany sat at the desk in her and Santana's room watching the video she made of herself to go over her dance routine. She looked up videos on YouTube and spent hours perfecting what she could change to make it better, listening to the song over and over again before getting up and trying out moves. She practiced for hours and when Santana walked into their room later that night she was exhausted.

"You feel better now?" Santana asked, walking in with a handful of shopping bags. It was decided that Brittany wouldn't feel better until she practiced for her redo tomorrow. Of course Santana couldn't tell her she visited her professor and threatened him so she had to go along with Brittany's plan. Besides, practicing would only help her in the future anyway. So while she was doing that, Santana and Quinn went on a little shopping spree.

Brittany eyed the bags before her. "I can ask you the same thing," she laughed, pointing to smile on her girlfriend's face.

Santana laughed while throwing the bags on their unmade bed. Both thought one would eventually cave and become the official bed maker, but since they've moved in, it's been an unmade mess. "I got you something too you know," she justified.

Brittany shook her head. "I don't need anything Santana," she said while wiping her forehead with a towel.

Santana smiled coyly while reaching into one of the bags. She pulled out a pair of candy apple pajama shorts with ants on them and a matching white tank top with a picture of a picnic blanket and food. "Since you miss your ant farm and all," Santana smiled, laughing at the surprised look on her girlfriend's face.

Brittany squealed. "San where did you find them?" she asked, running over and grabbing them from Santana. She held them up to her frame, giggling at the pattern.

"Me and Quinn went to like this no name shop a couple blocks down. You would love it Britt, they have everything you're into," she said, smiling at the excited look on her face. She was happy to see Brittany happy.

"These are so cute. We'll have to go back," she said before walking over to hug Santana. She snuggled into Santana before remembering she was a sweaty mess. "Opps I'm pretty sweaty San. I need to take a shower," she laughed before pulling away.

Santana smiled. "I like when you're sweaty," she cooed, wiggling her eyebrows up and down as she moved closer to Brittany.

Brittany smiled while backing up closer to the bathroom door. "I'm all gross baby," she said as she continued her way backwards.

Santana followed reaching her arms out to Brittany's shoulders, now guiding her into the closed bathroom door. They locked eyes, both enamored with what was in front of them. Santana with her perfectly placed hair, full makeup, skinny jeans, heels, and a cute top; Brittany hair in a messy bun, sweat perspiring on her makeup free face, dressed in boy shorts and hot pink sports bra. Santana enjoyed the moment when she was slightly taller than her girlfriend, leaning down to whisper in Brittany's ear.

"You're hot," she whispered, her cool breath making Brittany shiver. She reached her hand up, cupping Brittany's cheek. "You should wait to shower," she continued with a seductive tone to her voice. She ran her pointer from Brittany's cheek down to her neck to the cleavage of her sports bra. She continued down her glistening stomach, stopping at the bottom of her boy shorts where she used her full hand to cup her girlfriend.

Brittany's head fell back against the bathroom door. "Oh my god," she called out breathless. She hated having sex after she exercised but for some reason Santana loved it. Not being able to resist her touch, Brittany raised her head from the door. "Bed," she urged, grabbing Santana's hand and pulling her onto their bed.

Santana smiled to herself, silently patting herself on the back. She crawled on her knees around the bed throwing her shopping bags to the floor. Turning, her eyes nearly ripped from their sockets at the sight of Brittany stripping herself from her bra and short. She subconsciously licked her lips before starting on her own clothes. Obviously this was going to be a fast romp. Both decided it was too late to turn out the lights and shut the blinds, not really caring either way as long as they had skin on skin.

Brittany straddled Santana's lap, wrapping her legs around Santana's back. She pressed her chest against Santana's and began peppering her neck with light teasing kisses. "I'm so turned on," she whispered, pushing her center closer to Santana's stomach.

Santana moaned at the wetness touching her, laying her head against Brittany's chest. She rubbed her hands up and down Brittany's back, feeling each bone from her ribcage. Her breath hitched when she felt Brittany's hands grab her breasts. Lifting her head, she met Brittany's eyes, both expressing a certain want. She grabbed Brittany's hips and pushed her off her lap and onto the bed, making her lay on her back. Just as Santana was about to head south, an obnoxious knocking interrupted.

Both their heads flew in the direction of the door. "Go away," Santana yelled with frustration. She quickly grabbed the blanket at the end of their bed and threw it over them in case the intruder was gonna enter.

Brittany covered her hands with her eyes as she rocked back and forth on the bed. She was just as frustrated as Santana. "We're busy," she called, hoping whoever it was would get the hint.

They heard Quinn laugh on the other side of the door. "I bet you are. But there's someone at the door for Brittany. Should I let him up?" She asked through the door.

Brittany sat up wearily. "For me?" she asked confused.

Santana grabbed her pants from the floor and began putting them on. "Who the hell is it?" she muttered, gesturing with her eyes for Brittany to get dressed.

Sighing, Brittany grabbed a pair of underwear and sweats from their closet. She wasn't about to put her sweaty workout clothes back on.

"Are you listening?" Quinn yelled, waiting for an answer.

Brittany stepped into her pants while saying, "Coming."

Santana sent a teasing smirk her way. "Not today Britt," she laughed making Brittany roll her eyes.

Once dressed the two headed out to the front living area to see who was at the door. Brittany pressed the call box and said, "Hey this is Brittany," before looking to Santana with skeptical eyes.

"It's about time Miss Pierce. I've been waiting for ten minutes," the voice said, obviously not too happy about the wait.

Brittany narrowed her eyes. "Who is it?" she asked, not recognizing the voice.

"I'm an assistant to Professor Santos. He sent me to inform you that you will not need to redo your performance for tomorrow night's class. However, he would like you to meet with him in his office around noon tomorrow. Are you available?" the man asked in a snotty tone.

"Why didn't this guy just call or email you?" Santana asked with a snide attitude. She didn't understand this guy's motive. Yes, he listened to her but now he wants to meet Brittany alone. Not on her watch.

"Miss Pierce didn't leave any contact information except an address that was on file. We had no other way to contact her. Obviously an email or phone call would have been easier but what can I say," he replied, laughing because they probably didn't know the button was still pressed in.

Santana removed Brittany's finger from the box before saying, "Tell him you can't go," she rushed, not liking what this guy had up his sleeve.

Brittany narrowed her eyes. "I can't not go Santana. If a professor wants to meet with you, you have to," she said, shaking her head at the way Santana assumed she would do what she said. She could make her own decisions.

"Well I'll go with you. I don't want you alone with that man, he's creepy Brittany," she said.

"I can go on my own San. I'm a big girl. Jeez what is your deal?" she asked, annoyed with the way Santana was asking. Before Santana could reply, Brittany hit the button again. "I'll be there at noon," she responded.

"I'll tell him. Goodnight," the man said before walking away from the apartment complex.

Brittany wondered what her professor wanted and why he had a change of heart about her performance. Or did he?

"I'm going with you Brittany," Santana said, interrupting her thoughts. She gave a look that meant it was final before walking into the kitchen.

Brittany stared after her girlfriend. Why did she treat her like an infant sometimes? She was perfectly capable of going to a meeting with her professor on her own. Sighing, she followed Santana into the kitchen where the rest of the household was.


	5. Chapter 5

When Brittany walked into her professor's office Monday afternoon, she was surprised to see he wasn't there plotting evilness like she imagined he did in his spare time. Sighing, she looked around before sitting in the seat opposite of his desk. She tapped her fingernails against the wooden ledge of the chair, thinking of the fight she and Santana had had only moments ago before she had left. She had never screamed at Santana the way she had and her voice hurt just recalling it. She knew they were in for a serious talk, but both were too steamed to do it anytime soon. Usually she was the calm collected one that could ease Santana away from anger. But now she was just as raging as her girlfriend and didn't know which one of them would cave first this time.

"Ah Miss Pierce right on time good," Professor Santos said as he wistfully entered the office, closing the door behind him.

Brittany smiled politely, watching the man with careful eyes as he took a seat behind his desk. There was something weird about him, something she couldn't put her finger on. But she didn't need Santana to fix it, she could do it herself.

"Miss Pierce do you want to be a professional dancer?" he asked cutting straight to the chase. He knew she was a double major and the thought of her taking up space in his classes without the intention of pursuing a career in dance was both annoying and wasteful in his opinion.

Brittany stared narrowly at him. "I might. It depends where I end up I guess," she answered as politely as she could. It wasn't his business what she was going to do. It wasn't like he was so great that he would have job opportunity for her.

Mr. Santos chuckled. "You'll end up where you put yourself Brittany. Job opportunities aren't going to find you, you need to find them yourself and I don't think you're taking this as seriously as you need to be," he said sternly, lifting himself from his seat to walk around the front of his desk.

Brittany could only stare in shock. How dare he say that to her, he doesn't know her. All the hard work she put into the class so far was unnoticed by him and it was beginning to piss her off. She crossed her arms in front of her, staring pointedly at the flamboyant man in front of her.

"I take my future very seriously Mr. Santos. I put in way more extra hours than most of the students in your classes. I am taking both my majors and all of my classes seriously and barely have time to do anything other than practice and study. I think it is unfair that you are singling me out and practically harassing me," she argued with a certain tone that could only be learned by one Santana Lopez.

Mr. Santos smiled evilly at her, leaning down so he was level with her face. "Well Miss Pierce, I am the one with the power to pass or fail you so I suggest you start listening to my constructive criticisms," he encouraged condescendingly.

Brittany sneered at his expression. "I'll go to the dean," she said, her voice a little shaky. She was beginning to lose her gusto, not have been prepared for what would happen if he didn't go with her speech.

Mr. Santos laughed shaking his head. "For what reason my dear. Anyways, me and the dean are friends if you know what I mean," he chuckled before adding, "Call it what you want Miss Pierce, but I only speak the truth when it comes to performances. If you can't handle that, maybe you should consider dropping down to one major. We could always use another daffy blonde giving the latest news about what celebrity is cheating on who," he said pointedly. "Now if you'll excuse me," he said, gesturing with his hands for her to leave.

Brittany bit her lip. She knew he had something against her that was the reason for his unfair treatment towards her. But she couldn't figure out what. She was nice, honest, and a good dancer. Was he jealous of her? Shaking her head, she rose from her seat and headed towards the door.

"Oh and Miss Pierce," he started.

Brittany turned from the doorway.

"You have until next Thursday to withdrawal from classes for a full refund. I strongly suggest you reconsider your career choice," he said smugly, smiling at her one last time before picking up his phone.

Brittany turned her head so he wouldn't see her tears and quickly made her way out of the building.

* * *

Santana checked her cell phone for what seemed like the hundredth time since she had left for classes that morning. After her fight with Brittany she was anxious to see what had happened between her and her professor. She contemplated secretly following her girlfriend to the man's office, but she knew if Brittany found out she would explode even more than she did that morning.

"Still in the doghouse?" Puck asked while wrapping his arm around Santana as the group made their way home from their last class of the day.

"I would say she is. Did you hear Brittany this morning? I never knew the girl could yell that loud," Rachel added, shrugging innocently when Finn told her to be quiet.

"Believe me, I've heard her yell loud plenty of times before," Puck laughed while ducking his head from Santana's open hand.

"Eww Puckerman," Rachel grimaced.

"As much as I love our group pow wows, I think I'm gonna head to the library a bit before I head home," Santana said, ignoring the comments made by her friends. She wasn't in the mood snap at them with witty comebacks and she knew that was a sign of sadness. She never missed a chance to insult Rachel Berry. She figured removing herself from the situation would be the best option.

"San, Britt's probably waiting back at the apartment for you," Quinn said quietly, not wanting to broadcast Santana's problems to the world like the rest of their friends.

Santana shook her head. "She hasn't texted me all day. She probably wants space so I'll be home later," she urged with annoyance. She was beginning to feel like she was in a relationship with five people instead of one.

"We'll tell her where you are if we see her Santana," Finn said with a pat to her shoulder. He could see she was getting frustrated with the buttinskis.

Santana nodded, giving a brief smile before heading back towards campus.

"Wow I don't think I've ever seen Santana with her tail between her legs. She must have really messed up," Rachel commented as the rest of them continued their way home.

Finn shook his head. "She was just doing what someone in a relationship should be doing. She was protecting her. What is so wrong about that?" he asked dismissively. In his opinion, Brittany was in the wrong for flipping out for no reason.

Rachel stopped in place with her hand up. "So protecting someone because you feel like they are weak and can't handle themselves is chivalrous?" she protested in her usual over the top tone.

Puck rolled his eyes. "Q let's get away from these two, they're giving me a headache. Me and you are problem free this year baby and I'd like to keep it that way," he said and wrapped his arm around her shoulders to lead her away.

Smiling, she looked back at the other arguing couple. "For once I can honestly say we are the superior couple," she laughed.

"The superior couple that's gonna not be arguing in their room tonight," he winked, laughing at the eye roll only Quinn could possess.

* * *

When Santana entered the apartment later that night, she expected her friends to be scattered about the common areas of their apartment. However complete silence filled the space. She looked at her cell phone to make sure she had the time right. Yup, 7PM and not a soul in sight. Sighing, she walked into the kitchen area to grab a bottle of water. Her time at the library was spent doing anything other than studying. She thought about her fight with Brittany, her fear of making it in the city, her fear of losing Brittany.

"Where were you?" Brittany's voice startled her from her thoughts.

Santana turned towards her girlfriend confused with the question. "I was at the library. The others said they'd tell you," she answered, walking around the island counter to meet Brittany.

Brittany nodded. "Everyone was already in their rooms when I got here. I haven't seen anyone all day," she said softly.

"How were classes?" Santana asked, but both really knew she wanted to know how the meeting with Mr. Santos went.

Brittany bit her lip. "Fine. My meeting went good and classes flew by," she lied. After her meeting spent the day exploring the city, wandering aimlessly to take her mind off what had happened. She couldn't believe he would say something like that to her. She didn't even give him a reason to believe that she couldn't make it as a dancer. She worked hard and she didn't understand how he didn't see that.

Santana watched her girlfriend stand there in deep thought. "Good I'm glad. Listen I'm sorry about this morning. You were right, you should handle your own problems when it comes to your career. I don't want to mess anything up for you and I respect that you want to deal with it on your own," she said sincerely while grabbing onto Brittany's hand.

Brittany swallowed hard. Although she appreciated the sediment, it didn't make her feel any better. Because she wasn't able to handle it on her own and she didn't know what to do. But she couldn't bring Santana into it. It would only make things even more stressful. Smiling, she leaned into Santana's embrace. "Thank you. And I'm sorry for yelling. I've just been under a lot of stress," she said.

Santana rubbed her hands up and down Brittany's back. "Well I'm here if you need me baby. I know you want to handle this on your own and I'm gonna respect that, but always know the second you need me, I'll be there," she whispered while kissing the side of Brittany's head.

Brittany snuggled further into her embrace hoping the hold Santana had on her would squeeze her problems away. She knew she had a lot of thinking to do and that it wasn't fair to Santana to be edgy towards her just because she was having a conflict. Pulling back, she gently placed her lips against Santana's. "I love you," she said.

Santana smiled, "I love you too," she whispered before moving her lips back in for another kiss. She grabbed onto Brittany's waist and pulled her body closer, wanting to feel the weight of her girlfriend pressed against her. She was tired, stressed, and in need of comfort; and she knew Brittany felt the same.

Brittany pressed her torso against Santana's, wrapping her arms tightly around her girlfriend's neck as they slowly kissed against the island counter. A moan escaped her when Santana's hands found a place on her bottom, softly massaging the flesh between her fingers.

"You wanna go to bed?" Santana asked lowly and suggestively.

Brittany smiled softly. "Yes," she answered and led Santana by the wrist to their bedroom.

* * *

The next morning Brittany slowly got ready as Santana rushed around their bedroom looking for something to wear. They had spent the night doing extracurricular activities and slept through the alarm that usually woke at least one of them.

"You okay Britt Britt?" Santana asked while holding up shirts to her dark denim jeans. She had always looked her best in high school and college wasn't going to change that.

Brittany looked up from pulling on her yoga pants with what she thought was a convincing smile. "Just tired. I think we broke some kind of record last night or something," she admitted quietly, hoping to distract her girlfriend from what was really going on in her mind. Sure she enjoyed their night, but once she was brought back to reality, her problems came back as well.

Santana smirked proudly. "Well they always say make up sex is the best sex there is," she cooed and walked over to her girlfriend. Smiling, she wrapped her arms around Brittany from behind and began kissing her pale neck. "We can try to break last night's record tonight if you want," she whispered seductively, gently tugging on Brittany's left earlobe with her teeth.

Brittany shivered and turned towards her lover. "I have class tonight," she reminded, even though she had no plans of attending it.

Santana pouted. "Guess I'll just have to entertain myself than," she joked, laughing at the disturbed expression on Brittany's face. "I'm kidding baby," she snorted.

Brittany tried to smile and continued making pretend to get ready for her early morning workout with her dance class. She pulled her hair into a ponytail and lightly dusted her face with a powder foundation. "What time do you get home San?" she asked, mostly so she knew when she should be out of the apartment.

Santana slid her jeans and top on as she answered, "I get done at four but me and the guys are probably gonna grab dinner since you won't be home till later. You want me to pick you up something you can heat when you get home?" she asked lovingly.

Brittany shook her head. "No I'll grab something with the dancers," she said, trying to sound as she normally did.

Santana nodded wearily. "Okay, well I'll see you tonight then," she smiled while grabbing her heels. After sliding into them, she checked herself one last time in the mirror and grabbed her books.

"Have a good day," Brittany said as Santana passed by.

Realizing she forgot to kiss her girlfriend goodbye, Santana halted and turned back towards Brittany. "Have a good day baby," she said while leaning in for a kiss.

Brittany smiled and waved her girlfriend from the room. When she heard the voices of her girlfriend and friends exiting the apartment, she kicked her sneakers from her feet, pulled the rubber band from her hair and collapsed back on their bed. She snuggled herself into Santana's pillow and buried herself under the covers for the remainder of the morning.

* * *

That night at dinner Santana checked her buzzing phone for the tenth time. Narrowing her eyes she read yet another text from her girlfriend. She wasn't annoyed with the texts, just surprised because Brittany was usually too busy in class to check in with her this much during the day.

BRITTANY: Hey baby, class got out early so I'm gonna head home to take a shower and nap.

Santana checked her watch. It was close to six o'clock and normally Brittany wouldn't be home until much later. She smiled politely to Rachel as she told the table about her day and typed back to her girlfriend.

SANTANA: Already? I thought you were gonna be late.

She put her phone on the table and tried to listen to Rachel while waiting for the screen to light up. Sighing, she grabbed her Iced Tea and sipped from the straw. 'Brittany never takes naps,' she thought.

"Rach honey, I'm glad you had a good day, but can we talk about something other than performing arts now?" Finn asked hopefully, wrapping his arm around the back of Rachel's chair.

Santana knew she wouldn't take the comment lightly and prepared for the worst. Luckily her phone vibrated against the table with Brittany's response.

BRITTANY: I have bad cramps. Guess our friends will be visiting soon.

Santana frowned, that meant she was due for hers as well. She could have sworn that they just had them.

Rachel rolled her eyes while pushing his hand from her chair. "Sure honey," she answered sarcastically. "How about we talk about football and burping like you and Puck like to do for a while," she replied.

Everyone's eyes widened.

"This isn't gonna be good," Kurt murmured out of the side of his mouth to the rest.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Finn argued.

Santana sighed. Now that she knew Brittany was home, the last thing she wanted was to be at dinner with her friends. She glanced around the table, watching Finn and Rachel argue back and forth while the others watched like it was an HBO series.

"What's up San?" Quinn asked, noticing the fidgety look on her friend's face.

Santana gathered up her jacket and purse before turning to Quinn. "Britt got out early so I'm gonna head back," she said while standing up.

Puck caught wind of their conversation. "Tell her to meet us here. We haven't ordered yet," he said, knowing Finn and Rachel should have more witnesses for when the 'who is right' question came.

Santana shook her head. "She's not feeling well. I'm just gonna grab us something on the way back," she smiled, patting him on the head before saying a quick bye to everyone.

Finn and Rachel barely knew she left as they continued to bicker back and forth.

* * *

Santana stopped at a little pizza restaurant near the apartment they often ate at and got Brittany's favorite PMS food, a supreme pizza. She then made a quick stop to the quickie market across the street and picked up some aspirin and candy. Brittany normally could be found with some sort of sweet in her mouth, but when she had her period, the girl craved sugar like nothing else.

She entered the apartment quietly incase Brittany decided to nap on the couch and placed the pizza and bag of essentials on the island counter. She peeked over the couch and found it empty so she headed towards their bedroom. When opening the door, she smiled at the sight of her girlfriend sprawled out across their mattress face down probably drooling on her pillow. Little did she know, her girlfriend had been in that position pretty much the entire day.

She kicked her heels off and kneeled onto the mattress, taking a moment to watch Brittany sleep. Brittany slightly stirred from the movement, and turned on her back towards Santana to rub at her eyes.

"Baby wake up, I brought dinner," Santana whispered softly. She leant down and placed a few kisses across Brittany's cheek.

Brittany whined from the intrusion and grabbed onto Santana like a teddy bear she wanted to cuddle with. Santana laughed, but complied and rested her head against Brittany's chest for a moment while the girl woke up. She gently ran her hand up and down Brittany's lower stomach, hoping to relive some of the pain.

"What time is it?" Brittany mumbled as she squeezed onto Santana tighter.

Santana glanced at the clock on their night table. "A little after seven," she answered and sat up to look at her girlfriend's face. Her eyes were slightly red and puffy and her hair was thrashed across the pillow in a messy rat's nest. Santana narrowed her eyes. "I thought you were taking a shower," she asked while reaching up to comb through Brittany's hair.

Brittany moved her head away, not wanting to deal with the knots in her hair. "I was too tired," she answered and cuddled into her pillow while turning away.

"Oh no," Santana yelled and grabbed the back of Brittany's shirt. "Get up baby. I got us pizza," she tried, knowing once the word pizza was out there Brittany's mood would change. Only it didn't.

"I'm not really hungry," she mumbled into the pillow while swatting away Santana's hands.

Santana frowned. "I bought candy," she bribed, hoping that would snap her girlfriend away from her comatose state.

"Eww San please stop talking about food," she complained. She had spent the entire day in bed which made her feel even more tired and weak. The thought of eating something right now only turned her stomach.

Santana rose from the bed and flicked their bedroom light on. Brittany acted as if the light would kill her and quickly pulled the covers over her head. Sighing, Santana ripped the covers back down. "Britt what's going on?" she asked impatiently.

Brittany covered her eyes with her arm. "I told you I don't feel well. What would you like me to do San? Get up and start a dance party. I feel like I'm gonna barf," she yelled, now upset that Santana wouldn't let her wallow.

Santana's eyes widened. Brittany rarely yelled, but lately it's all she's been doing. Shaking her head, she flicked off the light and left the room but not before yelling back, "When bitch times over come find me."

Brittany jumped at the slamming of the door. She didn't mean to upset Santana, but she couldn't tell her what was really going on. Yes, she probably was getting her period within the next week, but she wasn't having PMS, she was having FML (! #$ my life). Everything had turned upside down in a matter of minutes and she didn't know what to do. She knew not going to her classes today only gave Mr. Santos the upper hand, but if she went, she wouldn't be able to do anything other than cry.

Sighing, she grabbed at her hair and sat up in bed. She wanted to apologize to Santana, but she didn't know how to do that without breaking down. She didn't want to tell Santana she had already failed. They weren't even in New York a full semester and she failed. She got up from bed and slowly made her way out of the room and into the kitchen.

Santana didn't acknowledge Brittany's presence as she made her way into the kitchen. She was tired of her girlfriend's mood swings lately and didn't think she deserved the treatment she was receiving. She didn't even like supreme pizza but put up with it for Brittany. She sat at the counter picking off most of the meat on her slice and placing it on her dish.

Brittany stood in front of the counter and waited for Santana to look up, but she never did. "I'm sorry," she whispered faintly. She reached over to grab Santana's hand, but her girlfriend pulled away.

Santana looked up harshly. "Not now," she said angrily. She didn't want apologies or excuses.

Brittany retracted her hand as if she'd been burnt. "San, I'm sorry I was being a bitch. I just had a bad day," she tried, hoping Santana would understand.

Santana shook her head. "When aren't you having a bad day lately Britt?" she spit before dropping her untouched slice of pizza to her plate.

Tears made their way down Brittany's face. "San," she whispered helplessly.

Santana stood from her stool. "No I'm tired of it Britt. You yell at me for being too involved, then you're mad because I don't automatically know what's bothering you, then you're on me like you want my support and when I give you it, you flip out," she yelled.

"I'm sorry okay," Brittany yelled back. "I'm sorry I'm such a nuisance for you. That you can't focus on yourself because you're too worried about me," she continued.

"I didn't say that Britt," Santana argued. "I love you and I want to be there for you. But if you don't let me in, how am I supposed to be there?" she asked, starting to choke up herself.

Brittany grabbed at her hair roughly. "I'm a loser Santana," she screamed, shocking both herself and girlfriend. "I'm not gonna make it here and I'm holding you back," she cried.

Santana's face softened. She went to hug Brittany, but the girl continued to thrash around the kitchen in a fit of fury. "I'm not good enough for you Santana and one day you're going to realize it. I need to just pack up and go back to Lima," she said.

Santana winced at the words. "Britt what are you talking about baby? You and me are soul mates. We're meant to be together. And baby you are not a loser, you're perfect. You're gonna rule this town," she started , but Brittany shook her head. "You are. Whether you're dancing on Broadway with Rachel or interviewing her on the red carpet," she said proudly.

She tried to make her way to Brittany, but she backed herself into the countertop. "How am I going to do that San? How am I going to be any of those things when I don't even go to school here anymore?" she yelled through tears.

Santana raised her hand in confusion. "What?" she asked helplessly.

Brittany nodded. "I'm dropping out San. I don't belong here. I was kidding myself to think I could make it through school like the rest of you," she said, her voice now strong yet still shaky.

Santana cornered Brittany against the counter. "What did that professor say to you?" she said through gritted teeth. She was gonna kill that man.

Brittany shook her head. "Nothing I didn't already know," she admitted.

Santana closed her eyes and bit her lip. "You're not dropping out Britt. You got into this school the same way the rest of us did and you're not gonna give up because one prick decided to use you as his target this year," she said what she hoped was calmly.

"I've tried being who everyone wants me to be San. I'm just not. I've accepted it and now I have to move on," she said.

Santana stared at her girlfriend with disbelief. She had never seen Brittany so down on herself and couldn't believe one man could make her crumble like this. "So what, you're gonna leave New York? Leave me?" Santana asked incredulously.

Brittany looked down with shame. "You deserve better San. Maybe you don't know it now, but you will eventually," she said weakly.

Santana gripped the bottom of Brittany's chin and forced her to look at her. "You're breaking my heart Brittany," she whispered. "Baby please stop this self hatred and let me help you. Let me help you get back on track," she pleaded.

Brittany wiped a tear from her eye. "I need to go home for a while San. I need to figure things out," she said.

Santana shook her head. "Why can't you figure things out here with me. If you wanna drop out fine, I'll support that right now, but don't go back to Lima Britt. I need you here with me baby," she begged through tears.

Before Brittany could answer, the front door opened and their friends noisily entered.

"I still think you owe me an apology Finn," Rachel argued as she placed her coat on the rack near the door.

Finn rolled his eyes and rested his head against Puck's back as they walked towards the kitchen.

"Rach you need to let it go," Quinn said more aggravated than Finn.

Puck's smile disappeared when entering the kitchen to find Brittany and Santana in what looked like a pretty serious conversation.

Brittany wiped at her eyes to try and hide that she had been crying, but Santana stood there statue like with black under her eyes from her mascara. Brittany glanced at the others and sent a weak smile before rushing out of the room.

The group picked up on the seriousness of the situation and looked to Santana for an explanation. Santana stood there momentarily before looking down to Quinn's feet. "Quinn can I borrow your shoes," she asked nonchalantly.

Quinn narrowed her eyes and slipped her shoes from her feet. "What's up San?" she asked worriedly.

Santana grabbed the heels and headed towards the front door. "I'll be back later," she whispered, not even bothering to wait for a reply as she exited the apartment.

The others looked after with worry.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: I know I haven't updated any of my stories in a long long time. This particular story was hard to update because I feel like it's going where all the other college B&S stories go so I got bored with it. Thank you to everyone who read thus far and I can't promise it will be updated soon, but I appreciate the feedback as always!

* * *

Her face was drawn, body limp, and mind numb from what had happened. Santana entered the apartment a little after eleven and her friends were pretty much in the exact place she had left them. Puck and Finn were watching some boxing match on the TV while Quinn and Rachel sat at the island counter with a half finished bottle of red wine. All four heads turned towards her as she stepped through the apartment.

"San, what's going on? Britt won't leave your guys' room," Quinn whispered loudly and slightly tipsy from her stool. She took in the disheveled appearance of her friend and grabbed a third wine glass off the counter to fill for Santana.

The rest waited for a response, staring at her as if she were some exhibit in a museum. Puck was afraid to move let alone say anything to her and the only sound coming from Finn was a nervous gulp. Even Rachel, who normally would say exactly what's on her mind waited to hear Santana's voice, waiting to hear that everything was going to be okay.

Santana watched her friends' concerned faces. She had spent hours pacing up and down the streets of New York. Half the time she wasted being angry at Brittany while the other was spent thinking of a solution. However the only solutions thought were ones that would land her in jail.

She took a deep breath and waved off the glass of wine Quinn held out for her. "I'm gonna go talk to Britt," she said, her voice hoarse from crying.

The group nodded and tried to keep their expressions to themselves as she left the room.

* * *

Brittany had been sat against the headboard of their bed for hours running the fight her and Santana had had over and over again. She was heartbroken over the thought of leaving Santana, but she didn't know what else to do. In her mind, it was the only solution that would benefit her girlfriend. She didn't want to hold her back from all the greatness she knew Santana possessed.

Her thoughts were beginning to give her a headache and when Santana walked in she knew the stress was only going to pile on higher. She watched Santana pace the room back and forth for a moment before grabbing a tissue from her nightstand to blow her nose.

"You're not leaving Brittany," Santana finally announced mid pace, stopping at the foot of the bed.

Brittany sniffed, wiping the edge of her nose with the tissue. "I don't know anything anymore San," she whispered, as if the words knocked all the air from her lungs. She was desperate and confused and ready to run from her problems.

Santana sighed and bit her lip to hold back from screaming out. "Britt I understand you're stressed. We moved to a big city with a lot of competition. But baby you are meant to be here. You are that girl from a small town that makes it big in the city. I just know it," she stressed.

Brittany shook her head. "You don't get it," she yelled, throwing her hand down on the bed.

"Then help me get it," Santana recoiled.

Brittany jumped up from her position and moved towards the closet. "I just wanna go home," she said and began pulling her clothes from the closet.

Santana watched with fear in her eyes. What was she going to do without Brittany?

* * *

When Brittany returned home her parents were furious with her for dropping out of school without consulting them.

"Dancing is your dream Brittany," her mother yelled in disbelief, continuing with "you have so much potential. How could you just leave?" She continued to pace in front of her daughter, mumbling to herself much like Santana had when she was packing for home.

"You need to go back young lady. You belong there," her father insisted with stern eyes. He was never one to yell, especially at his children, but he couldn't help but let Brittany know the mistake she was making.

Their anger continued on for days and many phone calls were exchanged back and forth between Mr. and Mrs. Pierce and Santana.

"I don't understand San. It's like she lost all the light in her eyes," Mrs. Pierce cried to her daughter's girlfriend one night after she had caught Brittany staring at her bedroom wall.

"I tried Mrs. Pierce. I tried to get her to see how amazing she is, but she didn't want to hear it," Santana said.

Santana nearly begged Brittany to stay; even blocked the door when Brittany tried to leave, but she couldn't keep her. She couldn't force her to do something she didn't want. The entire apartment was upset with her departure and everyone tried to get through to her, but she had her mind made up. Puck drove her to the airport while the rest of them stayed home to comfort a sobbing Santana.

* * *

Brittany spent the first week at home doing mindless tasks, trying to keep her mind occupied so she didn't have to think. She reorganized her room, sewed Lord Tubbington a winter sweater, and even read a few of the books collecting dust on her book shelf. She ignored the calls and messages from Santana and the rest of her friends and locked herself in her room when her parents tried to get her to speak about what had happened. The feeling she had in New York only multiplied once she returned home and she didn't know what to do to make it stop.

Santana tried countless times to get in contact with Brittany. They had left on such an open ended note that she didn't know what was going on. Were they still together? Was Brittany coming back? After a week of speaking to Mr. and Mrs. Pierce, she decided to give Brittany some space. She told them to let Brittany know she was there if she wanted to talk.

She quickly found ways to fill up her time so she didn't think about what had happened. She began studying at night when she couldn't fall asleep, leaving her with very few hours of rest. She made sure one of her friend's were always available for lunch and dinner so she didn't have to sit there alone missing Brittany. School became a full time commitment and she began impressing her professors with her high test scores and participation. Any time she even thought of Brittany, which was often she would quickly revert to something school related.

Winter Break was approaching and the group was heading back to Lima for the holidays. The night before their flight, Santana packed a few things that Brittany had left behind in case she saw her. She hoped she saw her. She carefully wrapped the NYC snow globe Brittany had bought the first week they arrived and placed it in her carry-on bag.

"You think she'll talk to any of us?" Quinn asked while entering the room. She watched sadly as her friend packed away Brittany's belongings.

Santana rolled her eyes. "Who knows? It's been a month Q. A month and not one of us received any type of contact from her. The only way I find out anything is through her parents and even that information is limited because Brittany yelled at them for talking to me," she complained. She was offended with the way Brittany was treating her and almost, almost contemplated the idea of going to a gay bar to meet someone. But then her memories of Brittany snuggling to her in her sleep or kissing her with pure love in her blue eyes settled in and she cried instead.

Quinn sighed. "She's just going through something San. She'll snap out of it. And she'll be back with us in no time," she encouraged, even though she had no clue what was going on in her friend's mind. She had tried calling her, texting, even emailing but Brittany wouldn't respond. She almost convinced Puck to take a trip back home and kidnap her, but he talked her out of it. He saw the look on Brittany's face at the airport, and he knew she would come back on her own time.

Santana shook her head. "I love her so much Q," she said quietly, pausing before she continued with, "But right now I also hate her. I hate her for doing this to herself and doing this to us," she admitted with a single tear slowly dripping down her cheek.

"It'll all work out San," Quinn could only offer as she opened her arms for Santana.

Santana accepted the embrace, hoping Quinn's words would bring truth.

* * *

"Britt I'm gonna go do some Christmas shopping with your sister. You wanna come with us? We'll grab some lunch," Mrs. Pierce approached one morning after seeing her daughter practically drowning in her Lucky Charms. She hadn't been sleeping and the circles under Brittany's eyes were beginning to look as if she had been in a boxing ring.

Brittany glanced up from her slouched position, dipping the spoon back down into her bowl to scoop up some marshmallows. She tried at all costs to avoid eating the whole grain pieces. "I don't have any money," she mumbled quietly through a colorful mouthful.

Since she's been home, her parents encouraged her to get a part time job until she figured out what she wanted to do. The days she told her parents she was out looking for a job were spent at the town lake she and Santana used to go to either feeding the ducks or reading a book. She would walk by McKinley high to watch a Cheerio's practice or roam the halls when school was out like she used to when she actually attended.

Mrs. Pierce nodded sadly. "Your father and I want to help you so we're gonna give you some money," she said while walking over to brush a piece of blonde hair from Brittany's face. Her parents were at their wits end. They didn't know what to do with their daughter.

Brittany looked up at her mother, shaking her head. "That's like buying presents for you with your own money," she argued. She didn't like being a charity case and she felt useless at home, not having any psychical activity for a month now.

Mrs. Pierce smiled. "Well, how about I give you some stuff that needs to be done around the house and I'll pay you for it," she said, looking around the kitchen for ideas.

Brittany rolled her eyes. "I'm not twelve mom," she complained. She knew her family felt like they were walking on eggshells around her, but she couldn't put on a façade. She was miserable.

"I saw how you reorganized your room. A lot of other rooms in the house could use a good makeover like that," she said and walked over to the plastic container cabinet to prove her point. A pile of containers spilled out landing across the kitchen floor. "See," she advertised.

Brittany held her spoon to her chin, thinking over the offer. "Okay, I guess I could do that," she agreed with a slight smile. Nodding, she took one last bite of her cereal before bringing it to sink.

Mrs. Pierce smiled. "Good. So come with me and Chloe and buy what you need, and later I'll make a list that needs to be done," she finalized while ushering Brittany towards the stairs. "And brush your hair baby, you have enough knots in there to make Lord Tubbington a nest for his mice," she said.

Brittany rolled her eyes, feeling around her head. Sighing, she headed towards the stairs. "Be down in a minute," she said softly.

* * *

"Baby girl I'm so glad to see you," Mrs. Lopez screamed through the airport as Santana walked towards her parents with her luggage.

Santana looked around embarrassed before sending a much more subtle smile her mother's way. She was happy to be home. Mrs. Lopez raced towards her and engulfed her into a strong hug, rocking them back and forth. Her mother was even tinier than her, but had the strength of an elephant, practically lifting Santana from the ground in her grasp.

Mr. Lopez laughed at his wife's reaction before walking over and joining in on the admiration of their daughter. "Welcome home Santana," he said with a loving kiss to her cheek.

"I missed you guys too, don't worry," Santana laughed, taking a moment to enjoy the attention from her parents. She tried to phone her parents as much as she could, but most of her nights were spent talking to Mr. and Mrs. Pierce about Brittany. She would Skype with them once a week, but nothing felt better than the loving embrace from your mom and dad in person.

"We are gonna have so much fun this break mija. Everyone's coming for Christmas and you can help me plan the New Years Eve bash," her mother gushed as they walked towards the exit of the airport.

Her family hosted a New Years Eve Party every year, a party which the Pierce's would be attending. Her stomach fluttered at the thought of having a chance to speak with Brittany. She never missed a year and Santana hoped she would stick to that this year.

"Maribel let her breathe honey," Mr. Lopez laughed while trying to pry his wife's arm from around their daughter.

Santana laughed. She really did miss her family.

* * *

"Baby, are you going to see Santana at all? She gets home today you know," her mother gently pushed as they walked through the Brighton Jewelry store in the mall.

Brittany had been staring at the watches counter for ages, seeing countless items Santana would love to add to her collection. She didn't know what she was feeling. She hadn't spoken to her in a month. She had pulled her name up on her phone at least three times a day, but never had the courage to call the number.

"I don't know," she answered her mother, avoiding the concerned stare she knew she was receiving.

Mrs. Pierce opened her mouth to voice her opinion, and then quickly closed it. She didn't want to get into it with her daughter in a crowded store.

Brittany sighed heavily before walking away from the counter to find her sister. Mrs. Pierce eyed the watches her daughter had been looking at and immediately knew which one she had in mind for Santana.

"Excuse me, can I see this watch please?" she asked the sales woman behind the counter with a gleam in her eye.

* * *

Santana felt like a stalker, driving past Brittany's house ten times in the past hour. Her mom let her use her car to do a little shopping and the only place she thought to go was the candy shop Brittany liked to get sweets at. After spending around fifty dollars in the store, she couldn't keep her mind off how close the blonde was now.

"This is crazy," she whispered to herself and pulled along the curb of Brittany's house. She pulled the Cherry flavored Blow Pop from her mouth and turned off the engine. Her heart began to race like never before. What if Brittany slammed the door in her face?

After gaining enough courage, she quietly shut her door and headed up the driveway. When she made it to the porch, she adjusted her scarf and made sure her hair wasn't too messed up from the cold weather. As she raised her hand to knock, the door opened before she could.

"Oh my stars, New York City has made you even more beautiful," Brittany's mom gushed in a quiet voice, knowing Brittany was in the kitchen reorganizing.

Santana smiled bashfully while embracing Mrs. Pierce. It was like the greeting at the airport with her parents, embarrassing yet everything she could ever want. She loved Brittany's parents as much as her own. "You must have missed your last eye exam Mrs. P," she joked before dodging the woman's playful slap.

"Still got your fire I see," Mrs. Pierce teased.

Santana nodded smugly, laughing when Mrs. Pierce sent her a scolding look.

"Is Britt here?" she finally asked, knowing both of them knew why she stopped by yet didn't mention it until now. Her voice cracked when she spoke, the hurt from a month ago still very present in her voice.

Mrs. Pierce looked behind her then back to Santana. "She's in the kitchen sweetie. But I don't know if she's up for company. She barely speaks to us these days," she frowned.

Santana sighed. "Does she know I'm home?" she asked. She tried to look over Mrs. Pierce's shoulder to get a glimpse of Brittany but the decorations in the hallway were blocking her view.

"I told her this afternoon. Just give her a little more time San. Maybe she'll surprise you, surprise all of us," she encouraged with a loving pat to Santana's cheek.

Santana bit her lip. She felt stupid standing on the porch whispering with Brittany's mother when she was used to just barging in and announcing she was there. Sighing, she looked to the side, hoping the tears she knew were coming wouldn't fall until she left. "Can you just tell her I stopped by to see her?" she asked softly.

Mrs. Pierce held back tears of her own, hating to see what she hoped was her future daughter—in—law in pain. "Of course honey," she replied.

Santana nodded and took once last look inside before walking back to her car. "Stupid," she whispered to herself with a slam of the door. She waited around for a month, hoping Brittany would come to her senses and here she was, still alone.

* * *

Brittany hummed to the Christmas music playing on her IPod as she placed the silverware back in its respective places. She had finished most of the kitchen, organizing cabinets by dry foods, cans, Tupperware, etc. and now she was cleaning out the drawers. She smiled to her mother as she walked in but quickly noticed the wetness on her mother's face.

"What's the matter?" she asked, dropping the forks in the drawer before rushing towards her mother.

Mrs. Pierce sniffled, trying to wipe the sadness from her face so Brittany wouldn't get upset. "Nothing sweetie. Santana just stopped by though. She wanted to see you," she explained carefully.

Brittany's eyes widened innocently. "I didn't hear the door," she said, her mind starting to race of thoughts of Santana. She was just at the door. She hasn't seen or spoken to her in a month and there she was at her fingertips and she missed her.

"I saw her car out front a few times. She must have been debating on coming. I didn't know if you wanted to see her so I said I would let you know she wants to see you," Mrs. Pierce said wearily, hoping Brittany wouldn't combust. That's what her and her husband have been waiting for because since Brittany's been home she hasn't shed a tear. At least in front of them.

Brittany nodded, trying to comprehend the information. If Santana stopped by, that meant she hadn't moved on. She hadn't given up on them. The thought made her smile.

"Britt, are you okay?" her mother asked, not understanding the happiness displayed on her daughter's face.

Brittany snapped away from her thoughts. "Fine mom. I'm fine," she answered before practically skipping past her mother.

Mrs. Pierce looked on hopeful.


End file.
